Atem's Starlit Seraph
by Germantownmaiden
Summary: Sequel to Anzu's Avenging Angel. Anzu has just died and Atem is in pieces. Can Anzu weave her way through her past back to the future or will a certain Seraph of Light try and win her heart, again? Atem is now struggling to live like he once did. With his will of steel he lives for himself, for those around him, and for Anzu. But, how long can he hold himself up before he gives up?
1. Awaken in the Past

Look! I have the sequel right here! :3

Though some of you are probably still mad at me, that's fine. I'll win you over. ;) As Barney Stinson would say, "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!"

Discliamer, I own nothing!

* * *

Atem's Starlit Seraph

Prologue

Anzu remembered an explosion and then something piercing her chest. It wasn't painful, just . . . numbing. She then started to drift downward, like something was sucking her down to the ground. Was she leaving her body? Atem had made her immortal, so why had she been killed?

Poison.

That's right! Atem had mentioned that the only thing that could kill angels and immortals was a poison.

Suddenly, just as quickly as she was in darkness, she was surrounded in light. She could see it through her eyelids. Her eyes flickered open. It was blinding at first, but after a few rapid blinks she could see what was around her.

She was in a room of gold, marble, and diamonds. The breathtaking chandelier was made of gold and diamonds, the light bouncing off the gems was lighting up the room even more, and they were all real!

How?

With each diamond she looked into, it distorted the image of the marble wall or the gold inlay. The room looked fit for gods to sleep in. Four marble and gold columns in each of the four corners of the room for decoration. Every little detail was perfect, but what really caught Anzu's attention was the starry sky on her ceiling.

Anzu blinked and looked around the room before her gaze snapped back to a mirror. _Anzu wasn't Anzu_. The woman sitting on the bed had long black hair and eyes that was a mixture of silver and gold. They twinkled and glowed like the stars did. But what caught her eye was not the new image, but the six wings on her back . . . and she was naked.

One pair of wings covered her breasts and another pair covered her lower half thankfully. The biggest wings stole her breath. They were black, all six of her wings, but the biggest two, the ones she obviously flew with, seemed to mirror the starry sky like her ceiling. Galaxies, stars, stars dieing, and being born, all in those wings.

Anzu got up and walked toward the mirror with a smooth grace that scared her. Reaching out, she touched the glass. "So . . . I am Anzu, but at the same time, I am not?" she spoke softly.

There was a knock at the door, making her jump. "Yes?"

"It is me," an unfamiliar voice called out. "Open up, Estelle!" Anzu froze at the name. She knew that name. Since she had no idea who 'me' was, she decided to tease.

"Enlighten me, who is it?" she called through the door. There was an annoyed snort from the other side before the unknown female answered.

"It is I, Celina." Seraph of the Moon. Her future, far future, mother. Anzu opened the door to see a very pale seraph that was just as naked as she was. Celina's wings were black, like Anzu's, but her wings were not decorated with glittering points of light. On each wing was a round disk that mirrored the moon's color and texture. Her eyes were pale silver like her hair. She pouted. "T'was that really necessary?"

Anzu winked. "I was just teasing you, Celina."

The seraph pouted a while longer before a huge grin broke over her face. "He finally asked!"

"Who?"

Celina huffed. "Sol did! He asked if I would be his other wing!" Anzu blinked as the seraph practically jumped up and down. She had a feeling that 'being his other wing' was the same thing as saying marriage.

Anzu smiled and gave the Seraph a hug. "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you."

Celina looked ready to burst. "Thank you. Goodness, I was so afraid he would ask you." She sighed. "But the sun and the moon should always be there for each other. Besides," she paused and gave Anzu a teasing smile. "You might as well be his mother since the sun is practically a star."

Anzu blanched. "Yeah . . ."

Celina laughed. "I am teasing, teasing." She assured. "Come, our Lord will do the ceremony today. I want you to be a witness to it all." Celina grabbed Anzu's hand and pulled, but when she refused to move at first, the Moon Seraph looked back. "I should also mention that Aalok will be there as well."

Anzu shuffled her feet and looked away. She didn't know who this Aalok was but she sure as hell wasn't going to have any feelings toward him. Not after she promised Atem she was his. Celina stopped and finally understood. "You do not like him anymore?"

"I . . ." Anzu didn't know what to say, literally.

"What has changed, my friend?"

"I . . . I had a dream."

"Another one?" Celina blinked.

So, dreams were normal for Estelle. "I finally met him, Celina. I found my other wing."

The seraph's jaw dropped. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!" she whispered.

"He made me happy . . ." Anzu blushed. "And I made him happy." Celina looked ready to pop.

"So . . . which one of the seraphs?"

Anzu blushed and glared. "It's private!"

Celina laughed, understanding what probably went down in the dream. "I bet he made you happy, oh, but you also say that you too, made him happy. My oh my, I cannot wait until you reveal him to use all. Everyone wants to know who will entrap the Star Seraph."

Anzu went with Celina this time. Yes, everyone wants to know who would entrap her, the real question was, who wanted to?

* * *

This is just the beginning. This will go into detail about Anzu's past life but we will be hopping between Anzu and Atem. Maybe in this story I won't leave you off like I once did. *evil grin*

Have a nice day or night!

Germantownmaiden~


	2. Wings of an Archangel

I'm back with another chapter. This one will be in Atem's POV. :)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer, I own nothing!

* * *

Atem's Starlit Seraph

Chapter 1

Atem was sitting in his room in Heaven. The room didn't seem to be his now. The walls were the same, the mirror still in the corner. Nothing had changed; it was him that had changed. Not long after his Master buried Anzu's body Joey had come with news that he'd found the portal but his happy attitude had changed drastically when he saw the tomb stone and his boss's slumped shoulders.

Then he spotted Seto.

Growling, he had stepped right between the two apprentice angels. A fight had quickly broken out, leaving Joey nursing his fist and a shocked Seto with a black eye. Gabriel and Michael were in a bit of shock seeing the warrior angel actually get a hit on Seto but they subdued him and explained.

Joey looked horrified and quickly went to his best friend. Atem had merely leaned against his second-in-command's shoulder, not bothering to answer the questions; the headstone had spoken for itself.

His Master had taken him quickly back to Heaven, to reduce the pain. It had helped, Atem could not deny that, but his soul still yearned for Anzu's gentle touch and tender kisses. When he'd returned to Heaven, he had to snap out of his shock . . . because of his wings.

Every angel's wings are not the same. One angel could have wings of a sunset and another diamond colored feathers, their wings, in a sense, were the angels' IDs. Before he'd left Heaven, Atem had yet to discover his real colors, but when he returned, they were no longer a pure white like the other archangel-in-training apprentices.

His wings were now a solid black dusted with a bright and sinfully compelling crimson, like his eyes, like fresh blood. It had startled both his Master and himself because it meant that it was time for him to become a fully fledged Archangel.

It scared him because he'd thought that he would have five thousand more years to go, but it seemed that now that he would only get more powerful once the Lord would dub him to what he would soon be. Michael had left to go talk to the Lord, to inform him that the change was complete.

His door opened and closed. Joey.

Atem looked up to see unsurprised eyes. "You're not surprised?" he asked.

"No. Not really." Joey said, walking over to the chair. "You had all the things that made an archangel an archangel, but you didn't know what love was, what was lose, but now that you do . . ." the warrior trailed off. Atem could see where he was going with, could see the logic and respected that. "Are you still going to kick my ass in training?"

Atem laughed for the first time. "Yes, I need to get my anger out somehow." Joey smiled and looked out the only window in the room.

"I don't think _she's_ gone . . ." Atem looked up, a bit surprised at those words. Joey turned back to face his boss. "_She_ was too powerful to die so quickly. She's out there somewhere."

"You know this how?"

Joey rolled his eyes. "Well, considering that she is the other half of you, the youngest archangel in angelic history, not to mention a powerful witch who might be the child of two seraphs. The pieces are there, you just have to put them together."

Atem blinked and felt out with his soul. It wasn't completely shattered, which meant that she _was_ somewhere, but his soul still felt heavy with the separation. "I'll find her," a solemn promise. "But right now, right now I must go on." He got up and turned to his friend. "Will you spar with me?" Joey smiled in relief.

"Gladly."

* * *

Archangel Michael fell to one knee before his Lord. _'Michael?'_

"Atem has completed the change from apprentice to archangel, My Lord."

_'I see . . .'_ there was a soft sound of laughter. _'He always was the most powerful among the others other than the Stars.'_

Michael looked up in confusion. "My Lord?"

_'Nothing, Michael. At noon bring him forward so that I may give him his title that he was born with.'_

The Archangel froze at the small bit of information. "Born with?"

_'It is nothing, Michael, nothing to worry about.'_ The Archangel nodded and left, puzzled at the tidbit he had heard. The title Atem had been born with?

"Michael . . ." he looked up to see Gabriel watching him carefully. The leader of the archangels nodded his head in greeting. "I heard that Atem will be given the title of archangel."

"Yes . . . he will join us at noon." He said softly. "I truly thought I would have five thousand more years with him . . ."

Gabriel smiled. "Seto's envy grows even more." Michael turned to his old friend, brows raised in question. "He could never understand why our Lord gave him missions that only we would usually take, perhaps our Lord saw this . . ."

"We know not what He sees . . ." Michael fell silent.

"My, you look very broken, Michael. Has someone passed on?"

The archangel looked up to see a black-haired, blue eyed archangel. Black wings dusted in gold. "Azrael." He said in greeting, paused for a moment before he asked a question. "Have you helped pass over a female spirit; she was young, only a day ago."

The Archangel of Death hummed in thought. "No, I don't think so, why?"

"Just curious." Michael murmured.

"I hear your apprentice will join us in our ranks. I am curious to see his wings. Let me guess, a solid gold with white angel dust?"

"No, far from those colors, my friend." Azrael sighed.

"I guess I'll just have to wait, but one more question. Why did you go to Earth? I haven't seen you leave Heaven for many millennia."

Michael shrugged. "I decided to help Atem catch Bakura."

Azrael's blue eyes turned to pure unbreakable ice at the name. "Ah, was he the reason why I was bringing over more children than usual?"

Michael nodded, understanding his friend's reaction. Children were treasured gifts given from their Lord to the humans, and if a child died far too early, they were given a place in Heaven with wings.

"I take it he is dead?" the archangel said tightly, his eyes in dangerous slits as a soft glow of light surrounded him.

"Atem took care of him."

Azrael nodded. "Good." Michael watched the Archangel of Death leave, grumbling most of the way down the hall.

"I have to say," Gabriel whispered softly. "He never really did grumble before Sara came along."

Michael grinned. "I'm sure Seto has rubbed off of you in some ways, my friend." Gabriel smiled.

"That's for me to know. So tell me, how different were his wings than what you thought they would be." Michael sighed.

"His wings . . . don't seem to mirror his actual self."

"Atem's wings are dark in color?" Well, that was a surprise. "Everyone always thought he'd end up with solid gold wings . . . I guess we haven't truly seen him, have we?"

"I guess not, but our Lord . . . He said he would give Atem the title he was born with . . ." Gabriel shrugged.

"Like you said, we will never know what our Lord knows and sees." Michael paused but nodded in agreement. He wanted to ask his friend if he ever questioned their Lord. Michael had never done so, but for some reason, God was hiding something. It was such an odd thought . . . "Michael."

He looked up to see Gabriel watching him intently. "I'm fine." He said hoarsely and left the other archangel in the hall. Gabriel continued to watch until his Leader had turned the corner.

"He hides something from us . . . very much unlike Michael." Gabriel jumped and turned to see Jophiel another archangel, the Archangel of Beauty. Her wings seemed to be of polished bronze and her eyes a moss green. Rich brown hair falling in waves around her heart-shaped face.

"Jophiel, you startled me."

She smiled and walked forward with fluid grace that scared even him. "That's a first. Have you seen Atem yet?"

"No, I have not. We will see him later on in the day."

She sighed and shrugged her slim shoulders. "I suppose." She said and walked away. Her silk dress trailing behind her.

Gabriel decided right there and then that Atem had created the biggest stir among the archangels in a long time, the problem was, when would his sanity crack into tiny pieces?

* * *

There will be others playing into this story. (Meaning I must strain my brain. -.-) There's other archangels too . . . and the new ones that I'll have up . . . this is going to be a loooong story.

See ya next time!

Germantownmaiden~


	3. No Good Seraph

Update, hurray! Please enjoy the chapter. :)

Discliamer, I own nothing.

* * *

Atem's Starlit Seraph

Chapter 2

Anzu was sitting on her bed again after Celina had dragged her around to get the things she wanted for her 'wedding' ceremony. The whole thing left something to be desired. One of those desired things was something to cover her up other then her wings.

Anzu got up and looked around for a moment in her room before she sighed and looked into her mind for some answers and where everything was put.

Silk she could find in the shelf in her closet, a simple spell that she knew would cut the fabric how she wanted it to be cut, and some thread was in a box on the shelf above the fabric. Opening her eyes, Anzu got the things she needed and started on her creation.

It would be something simple, a white long dress with a belt. Hmm, maybe she could get a gold chain somewhere. She was about to begin with the needle but a knock at her door made her grind her teeth together. Seriously? Just one second of peace would be really nice!

"Who is it?" she snapped angrily without looking up from her work. The door opened and a smooth voice slipped though air, making her mind scream.

Something was off . . .

Looking up she locked eyes with a startling male seraph. His hair was a shocking blond, his eyes of broken glass and his wings of white light. He was lightly tanned with the body of something between a scholar and warrior.

"Estelle, you said I could come to see you."

Her gaze narrowed. "When?" she challenged. Anzu looked into her mind again to find the identity of this seraph.

_Aalok_.

Her soul, her heart, everything rebelled against this man. He smiled again. "Today, at the fountain." Anzu bit on her tongue as she felt a strong pull at the word fountain. She wanted to hold him, she wanted to kiss him, she wanted . . .

'_I love you . . ._' Atem's gentle voice brought her out of the false desire that this man had put upon her. Carefully, she stood up and walked forward. Aalok's eyes flashed in victory and she could almost see a sneer in his false tender smile.

"Lies." Aalok's eyes widened in shock. "I was with Celina the whole time, and from what I remember, I never went close to a fountain." Aalok paled and stepped back as he watched her begin to glow brightly, her gold eyes were now pure white, giving her an otherworldly look. Alien.

"Estelle-"

"Speak no more, Seraph of Light, sixth generation." Her voice was so cold and made of pure steel. "You dare seduce me in such a lowly manner again I will show you the difference between a first generation and yours."

Aalok stepped away and practically ran out, leaving a shocked and recovering Anzu behind. The sheer power she had felt in her body in that moment of anger was so . . . intense and feeling Aalok's small power, it made something in her firm. She wanted someone who was stronger than her, not weaker. That had been one of the many reasons why she was attracted to Atem. He was stronger and she'd always know that she would be protected.

Angrily, Anzu went back to her outfit. Pants first. She cut the shape out for the back and front and with her magic she threaded in the gold string. She giggled a little bit as it reminded her of the Disney movie Sleeping Beauty. That had been her favorite scene as a child, she recalled.

When the silk shorts were done Anzu slipped them on and smiled. Perfect fit. Snug and tight, but just loose enough. Her lower wings, as if sensing that she was now covered, lowered, leaving only her tiny wings to cover her chest. "We'll change that." She said softly as she now went for a classic summer dress look.

She couldn't get away from the happy memories of when she watched Sleeping Beauty as the fabric moved to form an adult version of a summer dress she once owned. "Now all I need is three dancing fairies." She laughed. The newly created summer dress floated towards her. "Perfect." She said.

Anzu then cut a hole on the back of the dress and after much squeezing, it was on. "Now one more." She said to her magic. Yes, she was talking to her magic. At first she didn't do that, but after playing with it for a time as a seraph, she began to realize that it felt very much alive.

The needle didn't move, but instead, the back of the dress was completely cut down in the middle, but it didn't fall off. Anzu grinned as she looked over her shoulder to stare at the dress. There was one good thing she liked being a seraph, she could use her power to hold the dress on her and keep it in place.

Spinning around in front of the mirror Anzu felt very proud of herself. She looked like one of those angels in white she saw in pictures on the internet. "Estelle, where have you . . ." Celina had barged into Anzu's room, speaking but now speechless. "Estelle . . ."

Anzu spun around, a bit embarrassed at being caught, though she didn't know why. "Umm, yeah, it was uh, something I came up with." Obviously, because while she was out today she discovered that people liked to be naked.

"That is soooo cute!" Celina squealed.

"It is?"

"Oh wow, could you make me one?"

"For when you become Sol's mate?" Anzu blinked. Celina reminded her of someone . . . now who was it . . . ah. Serena Smiths. Whenever Anzu walked in the room with something cute on, Serena had begged to know where she got it. Though she may have been married and an adult, Serena was still a child at heart.

"Yes! Oh could you make it long and really special? Maybe put some pearls and diamonds on it?" Celina asked as she gushed over the summer dress at the same time. "How in the world did you come up with this, Estelle?"

"I uh, noticed that the men don't have to cover up their chest area so I figured why I had to use my wings to cover up when some simple silk could do that."

Celina continued to gush at the dress while Anzu had to pose for her friend. By the end of the hour the seraph was begging for one as well. "Tomorrow. I need a break from everything. Also, I'm done with Aalok." She pronounced proudly.

Celina looked up with wide eyes. "Why?"

Anzu scowled. "He was seducing me against my will. If he was a real man he'd try it without the stupid seducing magic." Celina's face darkened as she frowned.

"Yeah, but it won't end. We're the first seraphs that were created, of course other generations are going to try and seduce us. It's one of the reasons Sol finally stopped waiting. He didn't want me to be taken."

Anzu turned to her friend and wondered if she could tell her the truth . . . logic asserted itself then. "Do you know any good hiding places?"

"Try hiding in the clouds. We use them as walls all the time so we don't think about whom would be in the walls."

Anzu smiled. "Is that how you and Sol get some secret kissing on?" Celina blushed and smacked at her friend's arm weakly.

"Oh you hush!" she said before leaving the room quickly while Anzu laughed. Defiantly Serena. It took her some minutes to realize that she had asked her to make the first 'wedding dress' ever.

"Wow, I actually started a trend." She muttered. One that would last for a _long time_.

* * *

Aalok slammed open the doors of the Seraph of Love, Unne. Long blond hair and startling blue eyes that not even a seraph could possess. Those eyes that glittered with the one thing life wanted.

Love.

"You have returned, Aalok." She said, her voice filled with the emotion she represented. "What can I do for thee?"

"Your voice compulsion spell failed." She turned sharply to him.

"Impossible, I made thee the strongest one."

"Then why did I have to run in fear of my life!" he snarled. Unne frowned and turned to her crystal and waved her fingers at it.

"Show me the Great Seraph of the Stars." She said. An image came up of a seraph walking alone with an odd peace of fabric on, freeing her wings of having to cover her body. "Hmm . . . I'm going to have to ask her how she made that." A low growl informed her that Aalok was about to lose his temper. Unne sighed. "Show me the seraph's heart."

The image changed, but then went dark, showing nothing. "I thought so."

"What?"

"She has found out who her other wing is, she possibly dreamed him knowing her. You cannot have her now, only the one who has her soul can touch her."

Aalok couldn't believe it, he'd been so close! "Is there still a way for me to try at least?"

Unne spun to him, her eyes turned to a sharp white, reminding him that she was a second generation seraph. "Do not be a fool. You cannot simply touch her anymore. Give up, for her soul has chosen, and love cannot change when it has found its other half."

Aalok rolled his eyes. "I've seen someone who knew about their other half and they still went for another."

Unne stared at him for a long time before she turned back to her crystal. "Then you must do that yourself. I cannot use false love against true love." Aalok opened his mouth to speak but Unne held up her hand for silence. "I am leaving for earth sunrise, Aalok. I will no longer help you, more so I cannot help. Leave. Now." She said, her voice pure steel.

Aalok spun on his heel and left. So, he needed to do it himself, fine, he could do that. The seraph grinned. Yes he could.

* * *

Well, Aalok seems to be up to no good. -.- I wanted to fit more in here but I decided that the _bondage god_ can come in 4th chapter. :3 *giggle*

See ya guys next update!


	4. Archangel of Chaos

Hi guys, sorry about the long wait. I got in trouble for...(drumroll)... skipping lunch. Yeah, don't ask. So while I was going to school, keeping up with the work for my last year and all I finished two chapters for this story because this chapter was short, like, I kept hitting this wall that was laughing at me. (I know it was laughing at me.) So I was like, 'screw this, I'll stop here and go to Anzu.' So yeah, this is how the two chapters came about.

Chapter four is longer than this one, so there's no need to cry over short boring chapters and such. Okay, the story. In these two chapters you will discover the connection that Anzu had with Atem, and why she had it. :3 So in a sense, this short chapter does have some meaning. Thank you for reading my babble and enjoy the story. Before that . . .

Disclaimer, I own nothing!

* * *

Atem's Starlit Seraph

Chapter 3

Atem and Joey were locked in a sparing match when Michael found them. He sighed and shook his head. Atem would still be his only apprentice, but it didn't change the growing sadness in his heart. "Atem." He called out, interrupting their 'fight'.

The two angels sprang apart as Atem looked towards Michael. "Master?"

The archangel laughed. "Just Michael now." Atem blinked at the statement as his shoulders drooped a bit.

"It's time, already?" he asked. His former Master merely nodded. Atem turned to his friend and gave a short wave. Joey, the ever positive thinker, merely smiled.

"It's not goodbye, pal. You're not done with me yet, archangel or not." Atem sighed. At least that would never change.

Michael and Atem walked in silence to the ceremony that would change both of them. "So . . . how much will change between us? I now being an archangel myself."

"It would depend on the power you get."

"Michael . . . the power I get . . ."

The archangel patted his former apprentice on the shoulder. "Trust in our Lord, Atem. He'll know what to give you." His former apprentice remained silent as they continued on. Now that Atem was in the public eye, Michael could hear shocked whispers about Atem's wings.

When they came to the doors Atem hesitated, looking unsure. Michael gave a gently push as the doors opened. Intense whispers filled the air as the archangels and apprentices got a good look at Atem's new wings.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that-"

"So what's his character really like then?"

"Guess we'll have to find out when the Lord gives him his power." The room fell silent as Atem walked forward to the light that seemed to pulse with life. Falling to one knee Atem waited for the Lord to speak.

Another pulse, but this one different. _Atem, former apprentice to the Prince of Archangels, you have gained your wings and in turn, have become the youngest archangel._ Silence followed before He spoke again. _I name thee Atem, Archangel of Chaos._

Atem looked up just as he was hit with . . . chaos, but it wasn't . . . bad. In fact, it merely reminded him of the chaos in the daily lives of the human race, the universe. When he opened his eyes again, the representation of the Lord was right in front of him. _This power I have held it for a long time, it has gotten too heavy for me, so I leave it to you, my Archangel._

He could only nod as the pulsing light disappeared as a fine mist. How on earth could the power of natural chaos be . . . heavy? It didn't feel heavy at all to him, in fact, it felt as light as a feather. He opened his hand to reveal a swirling mass of colors, not bright, but not dull at the same time. Atem then noticed something at the very edge of his magic; it was like a fading glitter, almost like . . .

"Atem!"

The voice of his former master brought him out of focus on his magic as he turned to face Michael. "Huh?"

"Are you all right? You zoned out there for a minute."

"I'm fine, Michael." He said, slightly confused. "Why are you worried?"

"You mean . . . you're all right with your powers?"

He shrugged. "Yes, it's not all that heavy as He described, but it feels . . . just right for me." He said.

* * *

WHY DOES IT FEEL RIGHT FOR HIM? ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! And then you'll find out.

:D


	5. Bondage God!

Ladies (I won't say gentlemen. This chapter is mainly for the female population reading this so they may drool for good reason.) this is where we meet a key character to this story. Trust me, you'll like. ;3

Okay, if you're prone to getting bloody noises easily, have a tissue handy. (You've been warned.)

Disclaimer, I own nothing!

* * *

Atem's Starlit Seraph

Chapter 4

When Anzu was sure she was completely alone she slipped through the clouds enjoying the cool feeling that ran over her skin that seemed to almost sizzle. Suddenly she let go completely and started to dance to nothing. There was no beat, there didn't need to be one. Unknowing of her surroundings, she broke out of the cloud cover and into a small little circular area that was closed off from Heaven.

It was like a bowl almost, except in that bowl was not water, but something that looked like a mix of colors. A cobblestone bridge that had obviously seen better days was missing the other half, so the bridge was kind of like a diving board.

Anzu stopped spinning around and fell on her butt, laughing happily. She'd never felt so carefree in her life, and it was intoxicating.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a surprise."

Anzu jumped up and spun around to face whoever it was that had talked. When she got a good look at him, _and he was defiantly male_, her jaw dropped. Holy fucking crap! Heaven had a bondage god!

The male before her was tanned with a touch of gold; his eyes were a hauntingly familiar crimson. Solid black spiky hair with his black bangs framing his face. Did she mention he was wearing clothes?

Scratch clothes, he was wearing leather! His black shirt was tight and she really couldn't tell if it was leather of not but it showed off every perfect muscle on his chest and back. His pants were the same, tight and black, but the rode _low_, just hugging his hips. He couldn't be wearing any underwear in those pants, it looked impossible! She was so used to seeing her men, (Atem and Michael) in jeans and this new view of tight pants was starting to get popular in Anzu's mind . . . and her libido.

What was even more compelling was that he had several belts strategically placed on his body. That shirt would have defiantly shown off his damn nipples and to her horror, a belt was covering that up. Two more belts almost hid his low riding leather pants. Two each were placed on his arms, making those muscles stand out even more.

Last but not least was the collar that was belted up. It screamed, '_put a leash on me, I dare you._' "Oh my goodness." She gasped. The seraph's brows rose.

"Yes?"

"Heaven has a bondage god."

He blinked before he started to laugh, sending dark shivers of pleasure down her spine. He spread out his six free wings, showing off the glorious black that could have gone on forever if not for the dusted crimson on his wings to pull her back. "I'm glad you like it, Estelle." He said sweetly. Anzu felt something warm spread through her. He sounded like sex on fucking steroids with a pinch of pain.

Just like . . . Atem?

Anzu very carefully reached out with her soul and brushed his, only slightly. To her shock, and pleasure, it felt just like Atem's. "Atem?"

The seraph's brows rose. "That's an interesting name you said, but I like Chaos better."

His name was Chaos? She wanted to comment on that but her mind flung his odd name to the back of her mind and quickly replaced leaving her wondering what and how good was he in bed. Bad, Anzu, bad!

"I'm . . . sure." She said reaching for some information on this seraph. What she got return was blurring images of smirks, smiles, and . . . _holy crap_! Are those actions _legal_?

_Chaos, Seraph of the Chaos that is present throughout life, and the universe. The first seraph ever created by Our Lord. Sought after by all unmated seraphs. No one can find his domain. _

Well it seems she just did. Sought after? Really, more like they probably all drooled after him.

"I must say, I feel incredibly honored to be the first seraph here other than you."

Chaos laughed and leaned in, bring his lips painfully closer. "Then be honored, my Lady."

"Not something one like me would hear from the oldest."

Why, why did that damn smirk of his have to be so . . . intoxicating? "Still playing with the lower generations?" she asked, her eyes narrowing into dangerous slits, but it only made him smile.

Damn him and that stupid smile!

"You sound jealous, there's enough for me to go around though." His crimson eyes glowed softly as they teased.

"And yet we both know I'd soon get jealous and start to zap at the flirting flies." She grounded her teeth together. The sheer thought of this seraph touching, and being touched by other females was grinding on her nerves.

His eyes narrowed in response and he took one step forward. They were so close . . . "What you say is a double-edged sword, Estelle." He growled. Anzu met his gaze and nearly melted into him. The sheer amount of possessiveness that swirled within those sinful orbs made her shiver, but she refused to back down.

She stepped forward, brushing her breasts against his chest. Chaos sucked in a sharp breath as he zeroed in on her. Anzu wanted to give him pleasure, she wanted to love him, and this was nothing like what Aalok had done to her. What was running through her was lots of adrenaline and passion.

This reaction, this is what she had with Atem.

Atem must be the reincarnation of Chaos, a soul reincarnation. It was the only reason to explain why Chaos felt the same but looked different, but then again . . . Anzu looked over the seraph again and noted that there was similarities. Crimson eyes, the spiky hair, but it was solid black, the tan . . . and . . . maybe . . .

"Smile for me." She said. Chaos laughed.

"Smile?"

"A real one." She whispered. For once the seraph looked a little confused but refused.

"Why?"

"Because, I need to see . . . if it makes you feel better I won't tell anyone."

Finally he smiled. It was tender, filled with laughter, and . . . love. Anzu gasped and her hands flew to cover her mouth. "You . . . you . . ."

"I what?"

"You were in my dreams." She whispered and quickly turned away.

"Estelle!"

* * *

Chaos watched as the Star seraph disappeared into the clouds, her beautiful wings already gone from his sight. She had seen him in her dreams? What in the world did that mean? He decided then that it was time to find Celina, and he knew just where to look too.

She and Sol should find a new hiding place.

He slipped through the clouds, allowing the moisture from them to cling to his feathers. Some time ago, at the beginning of his existence, he'd found it hard to keep his feathers clean, but upon traveling through a cloud by accident, he found them to help keep his wings healthy and shiny.

Heavy breathing interrupted his thoughts, making him role his eyes. "Really you two, by the end of the day you can do it all you want, what's a few more hours of lights?"

A terrified squeak of surprise went up as two forms sprang apart. "Chaos!" Celina whined. "Could you please stop that?"

"I would love to, but I need to ask you something. It's about Estelle."

"Oh." She said. "Sol, I'll be with you in a minute, okay?" More movement and then Chaos became keenly aware that there was two now. "What's up, Chaos?" She stepped into view, relaxed.

"Estelle told me something about a dream last night, what was that about?"

"Oh, she told me this morning that she had a dream of her other wing, it was how she was able to fight off stupid Aalok's false charms."

He snorted. "I told you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah. But why'd she mention the dream to you?"

"I can't be friends with the Seraph of the Stars?"

"Of course you can! I was just saying that you two are so different, I didn't think you'd be friends."

"Wrong, and thank you for clearing up the confusion. Also, go a little farther out next time." Celina muttered about no privacy and stomped off, making Chaos grin.

"So, you dreamed of me, Estelle . . . as your other wing." He said softly.

* * *

*Evil grin* So . . . what do you guys think of Chaos? I really hope you like him.

Thank you for reading the two chapters! Leave a review for me telling me about what you think of Chaos, please. He's new, yes, but still growing. So be kind, would you?

Thanks very much, have a nice day! (Or night)

Germantownmaiden


	6. The Seraph of History

Hi everyone! As promised I moved the brain juices to this story. Now, if you guys would like to keep those juices going you might want to leave ten reviews. :3 After all, I just can't ask my computer to type out the chapters for me. (That would be super-special-awesome if that could happen.)

So, onward everyone?

Disclaimer, I own nothing.

* * *

Atem's Starlit Seraph

Chapter 5

Atem slipped through the clouds to get away from the young female angels who weren't being very subtle about the fact that they really wanted him. Catching his breath, he slipped deeper into the clouds. "What I wouldn't give for a place of peace and no screaming angels." He moaned.

Something tugged on one of his blond locks, making him look up. It was an orb of chaos that fluttered around, almost like a butterfly. The strange fading glitter that he'd first seen in the Hall of Archangels sat at the very edges of the orb, leaving a tail, like a comet, every time it moved. He smiled. "Something tells me you'll lead me there." He said.

The orb did a little twirl and floated off, not too fast, but just enough so he could follow. Because the clouds couldn't let him see what was around him, Atem couldn't see where he was going, but the funny thing was, it was like he had walked this way before. Maybe he'd just flown this way before, besides, it's not like this wasn't the first time he'd been in a cloud by mistake.

The cloud cover broke and he stepped out into a cove. On one side was a lake of sorts with more chaos, but like the orb, fading glitter on the sides. Atem's eyes narrowed as he sifted through his power. The chaos didn't give off the glitter, nor was it part of the chaos. So why was it there?

What he got from his magic was that it didn't need anything but itself. He'd heard stories about the power of chaos, like what happened when someone stupidly mixed their own powers with chaos, just to try and boost their own power.

The result was always a vicious backlash that destroyed the body and soul. No chance to be reborn.

But this fading glitter seemed to . . . make the chaos . . . happy. "Odd." He mumbled softly. The half destroyed bridge leading out into the center of the chaos lake looked worn with age; as if it had seen more sunrises then he ever had.

Atem sighed and spotted a broken pillar in the shape a chair. Smiling, he walked up to the pillar and with a single flap of his wings he was sitting in the 'pillar chair'.

He felt safe here, not to mention it was peaceful . . .

"Atem!"

Never mind.

He growled and looked up to see his former master standing on the cobblestone area. "Michael." He said, noteing the look on the archangel's face. "What are you doing here?"

"Just . . . wondering how you're doing."

Atem spread his arms out. "I'm fine, just trying to get away from the female angels." Michael's brow shot up.

"And that means you can sit on a . . . throne?"

Atem fought the urge to roll his eyes. "It's a seat, Michael."

"And yet it allows you to look down on others." The archangel said softly, his eyes narrowing. This time Atem didn't both to hide the eye-roll.

"I'm not a fool like Lucifer is, Michael. I respect our Lord, He will always be the One." Atem snarled. The lake of chaos seemed to bubble, as if copying its Master's emotions. Atem got off the pillar and marched so he was face to face with Michael. "You have no right to accuse me of something like that."

The archangel spun around and left, leaving Atem alone once more. He clenched his hands, wanting to hit something. What had happened when they could just talk without yelling at each other? And that accusation! How could Michael even say or think of such of thing?!

"You look lost." A gentle voice said. Atem looked up to see an angel with green eyes and gold blond hair. He was petite, like a girl. Fair skin and a smile as gentle as his voice. His wings looked to be made of pure light.

"Ah . . . I . . . we never argued like that before." Atem said softly. "I would never stand above Him . . ." he trailed off. The angel nodded.

"Yes, it is well known that you of all angels, and archangels, would never go against Him." The angel said. "Besides, you at least have to give him a little bit of a break. He did lead the Holy Army."

Atem sighed. He should have known that might have happened, he was only a child when Michael had to fight against the Fallen. "Besides, I think he's a little sore that he was not chosen to be the leader of the Seraphim class."

Atem blinked. "I thought he was."

The angel shook his head and laughed. "No, he is not the leader, but he has been granted to be part of that class, but not the leader."

"Is it one of the three seraphs guarding his throne?"

"No. There is no King of Prince of the Seraphim category or Queen for that matter."

"Queen?"

The angel smiled. "He has been . . . strange on the matter. I know the three seraphs that guard his throne dare not speak about becoming the next King or Queen."

Atem remained silent as he studied the angel before him. "You know about the seraphs from the past?" he asked softly. The mere word brought Anzu to the forefront of his mind.

"Yes, I am the . . . Seraph of History, fifth generation."

Atem's eyes widened in shock. He'd never been able to talk to a seraph like this. "What do you mean by fifth generation?"

The seraph looked up and gave a shaky smile. "I was part of the fifth generation of seraphs that He created."

"Your wings . . ."

The seraph flinched and turned around and lifted his shirt up to reveal . . . Atem gasped. Bellow his wings that he flew with, there were two sets of stubs, where his other four wings should have been. "How . . ."

"There was . . ." he paused. "The falling of most of the seraphs, I couldn't save her . . ." Atem's heart gave a familiar tug, reminding him that he knew that pain. The seraph turned back to him. "I had been told to protect her, to defend His Precious Little Light." The sheer loss in his voice made Atem wonder if it got worse as the years stretched on. "And I had failed Him."

It took Atem a second to realize that he was talking about the Lord. "He . . . I thought He loved all?"

The seraph shook his head. "No, He did love all, but it was the first generation He trusted more than any seraph. They . . ." he shivered. "The sheer power they possessed was . . . was soul crushing. If I could show you the true power of them, I would, but it is almost like going against Him." He said softly.

"They sound powerful, when you describe them."

"They were, He asked me to defend her, but she said she had a duty to do, something to protect. Without her, Heaven wouldn't be here."

Atem wondered just who was this powerful seraph that the Lord held so dear, who was loved even when she was gone.

"I'm sorry, I'm probably boring you to death, aren't I?" the seraph laughed. Atem shook his head.

"No, in fact, I was wondering if you could tell me about the seraphs." The seraph blinked.

"Why? It's really depressing, most of it. All I remember is the battle."

"I don't care. I'm asking if you can teach me, show me, the past." The seraph remained silent, his green eyes seemingly to search Atem's soul.

"Of course. I'm also a teacher." He smiled.

* * *

So, everyone is asking if this story is broken up into different times.

Yes, it is. Anzu is part of the Seraphim group of angels, which is the highest ranking of angels. In this story, the time Anzu is in, it's like the Stone Age for them. The Archangel Michael is part of this group, but unlike the other groups, he isn't the leader of the Seraphims. (At least, that's as far as I got while looking up the information.) ((If I'm wrong, sorry.))

Thank you for reading and ten reviews for next update!

Thanks and good day! (or night)


	7. Little Life, Precious Life

Hi everyone, a new chapter that's a bit longer! YAY! So, I noticed a few voices in the reviews that I saw.

_Dark ring of hope_, I'm glad you like my stories. :) As for Yugi and Kisara, I'll fix that up. Not to worry. I have plans for Yugi.

_Aquio Moto_, Michael is a nice guy, but ever since the war with Lucifer he's always been a bit on edge. (I mean, getting stabbed in the back by a friend isn't all that nice.)

_Xevshak,_ I can understand that. But Chaos IS Atem, just in a different form. Chaos can't take Anzu from Atem since he is Atem. (He just doesn't know it. Unlike Anzu.) As far as the ending goes, I can't completely tell you that yet. ;)

So, seeing that some peeps were curious about where Yugi is, I decided to slip him in. He has a minor role, but it's imporant all the same.

Disclaimer, I own nothing!

* * *

Atem's Starlit Seraph

Chapter 6

Anzu was so flustered and she could only blame Chaos. Damn him for being the past version of Atem. It felt like cheating, but at the same time, it didn't feel wrong at all. Dipping through a cloud, she came out the other side to see the sun setting.

"_Estelle_?" a voice of peace drifted through the air, stopping her. She looked to her right to see a massive castle that glowed with such holiness that it made her want to cry. On a balcony stood a man, and with her newly sharpened senses she could see that his eyes never stayed one color, in fact, it was a color she could not put a name to, his hair was bleach white with a faint touch of gold. He looked old, and yet young, so it was somewhere in-between.

God.

She landed before Him on one knee. "My Lord." She said softly. His eyes softened with so much love . . . was it possible to give someone that amount of love?

"_Estelle, come with me, I have to show you something_." He said softly, holding out His hand. Taking it, Anzu felt a zap of power, making her skin glow golden and her wings to sparkle even more.

"What is it you wish to show me, My Lord?"

He remained silent as He continued to pull her through the halls of great and unthinkable beauty. He opened some doors to a room that was bathed in holy power. Orbs, weak, but there was a spark of life in those . . .

"Souls . . ." she whispered.

"_Yes_." He said lovingly, picking one up gently. "_I don't know who this soul will be yet, but there is so much hope_." The soul responded by glowing a little more strongly. Anzu walked forward and took the soul gently from His hands. She closed her eyes and brushed her soul against this new one.

Life, innocence, inexplicable joy of merely being alive and loved. Like a child.

It felt like . . .

Michael. But it was missing something . . . "Add justice." She said softly.

"_What_?"

"Add the need to fight for justice to this little one," she turned to Him, smiling. "You will find that this soul will stand by You, will protect You in the future." She said putting the soul back down on the pillow. Looking up, she noted that He was watching her closely. "My Lord?"

"_Did you dream again_?" He asked as He waved His hand over the future Michael. Anzu smiled.

"My Lord, it is something that I feel here." She said, putting her hand over her heart.

He smiled and took her hand, leading her somewhere else again. "_What did I do right when I made your soul, Estelle_?"

She laughed. "You made my soul, yes, but it was You who showed me love, now, what does my Father desire?"

God looked over at her quickly before a soft, barely noticeable blush spread over His cheeks. "I need the Seraph of the Star's guidance."

"And yet You are God?"

"_I am not all powerful." _He said_. "If the first generation chooses to, I'd have to leave_."

Anzu laughed, squeezing His hand gentle. "You are needed soon in the future. I would not dare drive You away."

"_Since it seems you see the future, could you tell me_?" He asked innocently. Anzu smiled and shook her head.

"No, I can't, My Lord. The future is something You need to look to, not I." she said.

"_One can try_." He chuckled softly, making her smile too. "_Will you bare witness to Celina and Sol's union of the soul_?"

"Of course. She's even asked if I could make her something close to what I am wearing now." Anzu said, waving her hand at the summer dress. The Lord eyed it and smiled.

"_Why did you decide to cover yourself up_?"

Anzu sniffed. "I noticed that the men didn't have to cover their chest areas, unlike the females. So I decided to free both wings."

"_Always the rebel_." He chuckled softly. "_But I can understand it_."

"Celina's dress will be special though, I'll make it one-of-a-kind."

"_She's very lucky to have someone like you_." He said softly. Anzu smiled.

"Would You like me to make You one?" her comment made Him laugh, making her shiver. His laughter only made her want to laugh.

"_I need you to go to the Tree today Estelle_."

_'Tree?'_ "Oh?"

"_You haven't sung for it in several days_." He said softly.

"I'll be sure to sing for the tree then." She said.

He turned to speak again but stopped, as if He'd seen something she hadn't. He smiled mysteriously at her and politely shooed her to leave. "Go now, the Little Ones can't wait forever."

"Yes, My Lord." She said, spreading out her wings and taking off into the air. "Okay, so . . . what's this Tree He was talking about?"

_The Tree of Souls is where seraphs are born. Colored eggs are more so common powered future seraphs, gold and metallic colored eggs are the future powerful seraphs._

Anzu stopped the flow of information before she was flooded with it. So she was looking for a tree . . . scratch that.

She hovered in one spot as she overlooked a large lake, and right in the middle was an island with a massive tree of extreme proportions. It had its own glow to it. Anzu could see large fruit . . . no, eggs, those were angel eggs. '_So what did He mean when he said I had to sing_?'

_The Angel Eggs that hang from the Tree of Souls can only be born by a pure voice sung by a holy being with a pure heart._

Ah, Anzu pressed her lips into thin line. She hadn't broken into a song since she was in high school, and the results were pretty bad. It turned out that magic can often take the emotion that the song causes and project it to others.

What she had to sing in high school wasn't generally all that nice. She could sing, Anzu didn't deny that since a few scouts from some studios begged her to sign up for them. (Of course, she denied them all.) But some of the things that happened to those annoying preppy girls was . . . bad, in their eyes. For the student body it was more like one big laugh.

"So what the crap do I sing?" she muttered, flying closer to the massive tree.

Then, at the back of her mind was a small song. Anzu was no longer in control of her body as she opened her mouth and sang. The bell-like pureness of it startled Anzu for a second. As a human, she had a good voice, but not as good as her seraph's singing voice.

On the second line of the song she was singing, and it was in another language so she really didn't know what she was singing, the eggs shivered and started to hatch.

Anzu watched in wonder as tiny little baby seraphs fluttered their tiny wings towards the holy castle she had just come from. Some fluttered past her and shared their precious innocent smiles with her, making a special kind of warmth grow in her heart.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a gold egg, still whole. Flying closer she sang for the egg personally. It shivered, as if the tiny life within was trying its hardest to get out, but didn't have the strength.

"Poor thing." A deep baritone voice said tenderly, making her heart stop and stutter.

Chaos.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"The little one can't get out, not to mention it's a golden egg. They're rare gifts." He said. Anzu was having a hard time thinking straight, but the little life in the golden egg made her heart sad.

"Can you sing?" she asked innocently.

Chaos snorted. "Of course I can."

"Then how about we try and get this little one out, hmm?" she suggested, turning to him as she did so. Chaos seemed to pause for a moment, as if contemplating on whether or not to join her until he shrugged.

"All right then." He said. Anzu nodded and started off once more, but this time Chaos's voice followed, creating a different sound, peaceful and happy, altogether.

The egg shivered violently and finally cracked. A squeak of protest from the falling baby seraph made Anzu and Chaos reach out together and catch the child.

It was a boy, and he was as naked as he could be, but like most babies, he didn't really care. He had black hair tipped with violet and some blond bangs framing his face. He looked a lot like Atem did, but minus a few bangs. His wings were pure white, _extremely_ fluffy.

Then, the tiny seraph opened his wide innocent eyes. Anzu wanted to give in and say 'aw'. Those had to be the cutest royal purple eyes she'd ever seen. Quickly, she looked up to see Chaos watching the child with soft tender eyes, often seen on a new parent.

Is that what she looked like too?

"I think I now know why some seraphs aren't allowed to get close to the tree now." He said in a voice filled with awe.

"Why?"

"Because, even though it's against the rules, I feel a strong attachment to this child."

"And here I thought I was the only one." She laughed.

"_Chaos, Estelle_."

Both seraphs turned to see their Lord standing on the water, surrounded by the seraph babies that looked like little butterflies. They landed before Him, Chaos bowing to one knee while Anzu merely bowed her head.

God walked over and looked at the tiny life within her arms. "_Ah, I had a feeling he'd be a little smaller and weaker_." He said sadly. "_Chaos, Estelle, could you watch him, be his parents until he is ready?"_ The powerful seraphs blinked in shock but did not deny their King. "_What will you name him_?"

Anzu looked down at the tiny seraph and tapped him tenderly on the nose. "Yugi sounds like a nice name." she said softly, looking to Chaos if he approved. He nodded.

"Yeah, I like it." He said, allowing the newly named Yugi to grab his finger. "Why was he born so weak, my Lord?"

God sighed. "_I believe it was because there was so many eggs on the tree already. I suppose Yugi would be called the runt of the tree_."

Anzu huffed. "Well, he's a well loved runt." She whispered, tickling the baby, making him squeal in joy. Chaos was in another world now as he had Yugi in his arms. When they both looked up, He was gone. "He could have said goodbye and good luck or something." She said.

Chaos snorted. "He has more on His hands then we do."

"True." she said. "So where should we take care of Yugi. I don't want him at my place because Aalok doesn't need to know."

Chaos nodded. "He can't go to the chaos lake, knowing him; he'll probably think its real water." They watched the child that was now theirs as they thought. "Sorry to bother You my Lord, but could You possibly make us a place of equal ground so that we may take care of Yugi alone and in peace?"

"You're asking air?"

"Oh, trust me, He can hear us. Often times to pull your leg He'll ignore you." Anzu noted the teasing glitter in his eyes, making her smile.

"Goodness, how _rude_!"

A huff came out of no where and right above them appeared a cloud. There was no pop or magical display announcing its presence, _it was just there_. Both seraphs laughed and flew to the new cloud that obviously hid something from everyone.

Once they slipped through the thick mist, a door was right in front of them. Since it was Chaos who had his hands full, Anzu opened the door and walked in. "Oh wow." She said.

It was a cozy home. Nothing grand or super-special, but cozy and homey. She turned to Chaos with a smile. "It's the perfect place to raise a seraph here."

"And why is that?"

"If Yugi lived in something grand like my room then he'd probably expect to be feed with a silver spoon."

"True, besides, I think Yugi likes this place anyway." He chuckled, eyeing the child in his arms that wouldn't stop staring at his surroundings. Anzu felt her heart stutter for a moment. He looked just like a . . . daddy.

She giggled.

"What?" Chaos demanded. "Why are you laughing, Estelle?"

"You look like a daddy." She laughed. Chaos's jaw dropped before a bright blush bloomed over his tanned cheeks. He looked away from her gaze, clearly flustered.

"S-so?"

Laughing, she walked forward and took Yugi in her arms again. "It's cute." She said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, which only proved to turn that bright blush into a deep lobster red.

* * *

Okay, so you guys might be wondering something along the lines of, 'Why are they taking this sudden parenthood so nicely?' Okay, so I may not be a huge expert on the angel catagories that the Almightly One made, but since this is fanfiction I'm going to go off on random tangents to make it make sense MY WAY!

Kidding. Lolz.

So, to seraphs, taking in a seraph baby (or child) isn't all that much of a problem like it is to us. We have to deal with the pains of reality. (Which means assholes, money, and . . . money.) While some people go into super-planning mode for a child, seraphs don't have to because, one, its Heaven and no money is involved. What does Heaven need money for? Nothing. Exactly. Two, their holy beings that can give lots of love (While some have fallen, yes, but that doesn't happen yet.) so they can share it. Three, it's CHILDREN. Heaven loves the little people! Their innocent without any sin whatsoever, what's not like?

It's common it the world of seraphs to pair up to raise a child. Even if the couple doesn't care for each other, they have one goal in mind and that's to love and care for the baby seraph until he or she is old enough to go his or her own way. Now some of you may be like, 'Well that sounds odd, not to mention that's not how it is in real life' THIS. ISN'T. REAL. LIFE. They're seraphs of great holy powers that could blow us up in the blink of an eye! That doesn't sound like real life. Okay, now I'm ranting.

So, that is the reason why Chaos and Anzu (Estelle) aren't really freaked out about it.

Also, the 'song' that Anzu had to sing (along with Chaos) I couldn't really . . . I don't think a song with lyrics was called for. So think about it this way, you choose a song in YOUR head and you project it into the story. That's the best I can give you. I don't know any holy songs or songs that even sound holy. Forgives me.

Now that I have all that out of the way... Reviews. TEN total for next update. Hell, if you get the review count from 31 to 41, I'll update. I promise.

Thank you for reading. (and that includes my information/rant-off) Have a nice day, or night!

Germantownmaiden~


	8. The Sword of Anarchy

Hi guys! A new chapter right here! Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer, I own nothing.

* * *

Atem's Starlit Seraph

Chapter 7

Atem sat beside the lake of chaos, thinking about the Seraph of History. He had asked about the seraph Estelle. It was absolutely shocking, some of the information.

It turned out that Estelle had a lover, the first seraph to ever be created. The Lord had planned to make them the King and Queen of the Seraphs, but then his new teacher described something that sounded frighteningly familiar. The Fall of the Seraphs. Some escaped, many others did not and what was odd was throughout the entire time, no one knew of the whereabouts of the Lord.

It made Atem wonder if his Lord was hiding something.

_"There was a great flash of holy power that spread throughout the Heavens, burning evil and leaving only a pureness that would never be seen again. When I returned to Heaven, I found it empty and . . ." he trailed off but continued. "Estelle was no where to be found. For the first time, I got to see Him cry out in anguish. What was even worse is that there were other innocent souls as well, merely children. We could never find them."_

_"So the blast of pure holy power destroyed them?" Atem gasped, horrified. The Seraph of History nodded, his eyes miserable. _

_"Everything alive died."_

Atem couldn't imagine a power that could make thousands of seraphs fall and at the same time destroy life. That power was something that should have been reserved for God.

Guess not.

Feeling a bit stir crazy, Atem got up and left the lake of chaos for a little while. Maybe he could talk to Joey. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath of air and was about to leave when a voice penetrated his thoughts.

_'My Avenging Angel.'_

Atem gasped as a fresh wave of sudden pain sent him to his knees and tears streaming down his cheeks. He had been doing so well too! Wiping his tears away, he got up and leaned against one of the pillars.

That was what _she_ had whispered to him in one of their nights of passion. He hadn't denied it. It was funny, at the beginning she promised not to use him as her personal avenging angel, but now he willingly accepted such a thought. "I need to leave, something to distract me." He whispered harshly.

He transported to where he knew where Joey would be. The training field. When Atem opened his eyes he was once more in the training arena that he had almost grew up in. Joey was in the center teaching a few younger angels how to hold their swords.

"Joey." He called out. The angel looked over and smiled. He waved the young angels away, who were now staring at Atem in awe.

"Hello there, Mr. Archangel-no-longer-in-training. How's it going?"

Atem nearly shook with relief, finally, someone who didn't talk to him differently. The sudden respect was sickening. "I need a distraction." He said.

Joey nodded, a knowing look in his eyes. "Yeah, you do." He said, drawing his sword. It was a simple one, steel blade, gold hilt with a single red topaz gem in the center. It suited him since his element was fire.

Atem summoned his own. It was no longer a mini version of his former Master's. Instead it was a steel blade that had a crimson aura that curved at the hilt and as it went up it widened just a little bit, giving the sword an old feel to it. The hilt was longer then what he usually saw but it was actually easier to handle. Joey eyed it curiously.

"Man, I knew swords changed once an angel became an archangel but man, seeing _that_ in your hands it kinda . . . scary."

Atem blinked. "You know this sword?"

Joey shook his head. "No, but I do know that your new sword in the brother of the first one."

"Where is it and how do you know its the brother?"

Joey sighed, slightly disappointed. "It's in the Lord's castle. Not just anyone can see it, or hold it for that matter. He cares for it too much. The story is that it was held by a seriously powerful being before something happened. That being put so much power into the blade that on impact of the enemy, it shattered. God found the pieces and slowly, painstakingly, put it back together. But after it went into its tomb of marble and glass, it never came out, not even He will touch it." Joey said. "Some say the reason why He won't touch it is because the sword is still charged with power. As for how I know, they're shaped the same way."

Atem blinked. "I missed that story."

"It's really only a rumor, but everyone knows about the Sword of Disorder."

"What's so different about it?"

Joey rolled his eyes. "It's not just Disorder that's different, the brothers and sisters of the sword are different too."

"Go on . . ."

"Well, from what the history book said about Disorder, it was made of a rare holy metal. Disorder's sisters, the knives, have a seam of that metal from the tip going through the center all the way to the base. Disorder's brothers, the other swords like the one you're holding now, are the opposite, they have the holy metal all on the edge of the blade. The original blade is completely made out of the metal. That is what's different about them."

Atem blinked and looked at his sword closely. Joey was right. Right on the edge of the sharp blade was a faint line of metal meeting metal. One could easily see up close that the mystery holy metal was a whitish color then the polished steel. "Oh . . ."

"Oh, indeed. Disorder was the shit, its brothers and sisters are too. You can kill a lot of demons with that thing, and angels."

Atem looked up, shocked. "Angels?"

"Yeah, you stab an angel, archangel, or any kind of holy being with that and they're in for a painful ride. You'd think only Hell would make swords to harm angels, but Heaven has to as well, mainly to police some angels if anything gets out of hand. Michael's sword is one of the weaker brothers of Disorder."

Atem's jaw dropped. "_Weaker_!?" That sword didn't feel weak at all, in fact, when Michael used his magic and channeled a bolt of lightning through the blade it about blew Atem's mind when the lighting hit him by accident. Talk about a serious mind fuck and brain scramble.

Joey grinned. "Yeah, I know. Weaker. Of course, no one knows what you have to do or to become to possess a brother or sister blade of Disorder, that's what makes them so rare."

"How many of them are there?"

Joey hummed as he sat down. "Well, I know that Disorder has ten sisters but since they come in sets of two it's more like five. Now for the brothers, there are about . . . ten of them, counting both Michael's sword and your own. Four of them are a set of double swords."

Joey came forward and told Atem to show him the blade. "Your sword is . . . whoa, that's crazy."

"What?"

"You have Anarchy. Think of it like this, there's Avakshidar the first double sword, Firozgar, the second double sword, Anarchy, A-faremosh, Besh-Tarnaa, Ianaha, Abi-anjam, and then Michael's sword, which has no name. The sister knife names are Ruth, Ester, Judith, Sapphira, and then another nameless one. The youngest ones have no name."

Atem looked at his new blade, shocked that he had one of the powerful ones. "Let me guess, if we do a full mock battle Anarchy will destroy yours?"

Joey snorted. "Not just destroy, but me as well. No one has gone up as far as you have. Most are stuck with Abi-anjam or Michael's nameless one."

"What about the knives?"

Joey sighed. "Well, I know that the Archangel Jophiel has the Judith knives and let me tell you, she knows how to handle them. Disorder's siblings are scary things."

Atem was a bit scared of his sword too. "So when I want to spar with someone I have to do it with Michael or Jophiel?"

"I can call Michael if you like?" Atem remained silent before he nodded.

"Yes, please do, we need to talk anyway."

* * *

Michael sat in one of the chairs in his room, thoroughly miserable. He hadn't meant to snap at Atem like that but seeing him on what looked like a throne, one that looked down on others easily, caused a dull throb in a certain spot on his back to become more apparent.

When Lucifer had stabbed him in the back it was something so painful that even today, after thousands of years, Michael could still feel the knife sliding through him.

_"Michael."_

The archangel looked up to see a sphere of light floating in front of him. Joey's voice coming out of it. "Joey?"

_"Could you come to the training field?"_

"Yes, of course, I'll be there in a second."

"_Thanks._" The sphere disappeared. Michael stood up and closed his eyes as he transported. Something he never actually got used to. It pulled at his stomach and felt like freefall.

Opening his eyes he was standing in front of . . . Atem. "Michael."

"Atem, where's Joey?"

"I asked him to call you for me. I need someone to spar with, to get _someone_ off my mind." Michael felt his heart pull for his former apprentice. That someone had to be Anzu Mazaki. Pulling out his sword, he nodded.

"I'll agree."

"Now I don't have to worry about frying you." Michael blinked and looked at the new archangel's sword, only to have his jaw drop.

"Is that . . ."

"Anarchy? Yes. You have his brother."

Dear Lord have mercy, Atem had Anarchy. This was going to be a touch fight if Atem used his spells.

Atem gave Michael a sly grin. "You ready to feel what it's like to be shocked out of your mind?"

He gritted his teeth. "No, not really but I get the feeling you're about to show me."

"You'd be right." Atem laughed.

* * *

Another layer to add to the crazy-ness. :3

Okay, so allow me to explain something. Common angel swords cannot hurt or kill angels that are still pure and holy, only Disorder and its brothers and sisters can.

Thanks for reading, have a nice day or night!


	9. The Sun and the Moon

Hello everyone. It's been a while, I know. I just had a writer's block so I was struggling while writing this chapter. (I nearly killed my keybord too...) So I finally managed to get this out. (Beat that Writer's Block!) I hope you like it and please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer, I own nothing.

* * *

Atem's Starlit Seraph

Chapter 8

Chaos was sitting on the floor, watching the newly born seraph, Yugi. He had heard of the allure with newly born seraphs, but he hadn't fully believed in it, of course, now he did.

At the beginning, before the Lord had made the Tree of Souls, he, along with Estelle acting as mother, had taken care of the seraphs up until the fifth generation, the last to be taken care of by the first two seraphs. It was merely something they did, honor bound to do right by the tiny lives. But those tiny lives were at least ten plus years into their existence, so there had never been a child like Yugi.

It was the sixth generation up to the tenth generation that worried him. They were a rough group that often did many reckless things, like for one thing, try and wrongfully seduce the second oldest seraph in Heaven. A part of him believed that he and Estelle were tied together on a much deeper level than what it appeared to be which meant that other seraphs were not even worthy of touching her.

Chaos leaned against a pillow as he sifted through his memories. The times he'd been called 'father' where he was contently happy to be taking care of a child as long as Estelle helped him always brought a special warmth to him.

A weak pat on his leg brought him out of his thoughts, making him look down. Yugi was trying his best to wiggle over, but with weak arms and legs, it was an obvious struggle. "Oh, Yugi." He sighed and picked up the child and held him close.

_'You look like a daddy.'_

Chaos could feel the blush creep up on him again. Now why did she have to go and do that? Technically, he'd already been a daddy and she'd already been a mother. But did she have to do it with that smile on her face?

A tiny sneeze brought him out of his thoughts again. Smiling, Chaos tickled the boy. "You're a lucky seraph, Yugi. Estelle and I gave up raising seraphs long ago." He said softly. His heart gave a painful thump before he picked up the child and left the home.

Estelle had left to go spend time with Sol and Celina. Chaos figured he might as well be a bit social.

* * *

Anzu flicked her finger, making a string of pearls wrap around Celina's hip. Another flick sent several diamonds to strategic points on the skirt so that when Celina walked down the aisle, it would sparkle. Nothing too flashy, but just enough. She looked up to make sure the shoulders were good when she noticed that Celina was crying. "Celina, what's wrong?" Anzu said.

"I . . . I don't know. I'm happy one moment, scared the next. It's so confusing." She said. Anzu smiled mentally. Just like how a human bride would be on her wedding day.

"It'll be fine, I promise, Celina." Anzu said

"I'll take your word on it." The seraph said. "Okay, let us go. I can't stay still any longer." She quickly opened the door. Anzu went after her, taking to the sky after her friend.

"Celina, slow down or you'll rip your dress." That caught her attention and almost immediately Celina slowed down. Anzu checked it over to make sure nothing fell off and gently tugged of the Moon Seraph's arm. They passed by a few other seraphs who commented on Celina's dress, but Anzu quickly shooed them away.

"Estelle, I can be just a few minutes late." Celina pointed out. Anzu turned to the seraph, one brow raised.

"So you'll send Sol the message that you've been having second thoughts?" The Seraph of the Moon paled and they got to the palace early. Chaos was there when they landed and he was wearing much different clothes.

Now he was in white pants and a white shirt. A simple gold chain that held a diamond on it hung around his neck, but this diamond was blessed by God himself and presented to only two beings.

Anzu landed and noted that her summer dress was now a long elegant gown with the same diamond and gold chain around her neck. Chaos held out his hand to her as she landed. Anzu had to fight the blush that would have flooded over her cheeks.

Turning around she saw Celina staring at both of them with wide eyes filled with awe. "Celina, come. Sol will wait no longer." Chaos said softly, but it was enough to galvanize her into action. Anzu smiled and turned to him.

"You tease her." She said softly.

Chaos shrugged. "She's too tense, needs to relax a bit." He said. "We need to get there before she does. We are the witnesses." He said and waved his hand, opening a portal. They stepped through to a great hall that was made of the same things from her old room. Diamonds, gold, and marble.

Chaos led her to where she would be standing and as she passed Sol she whispered to him softly. "Make her happy." The seraph grinned and nodded. Chaos walked to where Sol stood at the right.

Then God made His entrance, standing at the pedestal dressed in what Anzu deemed as a priest's robs, but there was no purple fabric or embellishment, just a simple white robe. Then she noticed something else that caught her eye.

A young boy with gold brown hair and soft brown eyes.

_Jesus, the only son of God. The Lord created him by taking a bit of His soul and giving it a different life. _

Anzu looked away sharply from the child, shocked beyond words. This child . . . his _fate_.

"_Estelle_?"

She looked up to see God looking at her questionably. Anzu's eyes flickered back to the child and horror filled her. Would He question what she knew about His son? She really hoped not.

God turned back to the doors and He waved His hand for them to open. Anzu watched as they slowly swung open to reveal a breath taking Celina. A small gasp went up from the child as he whispered softly. "Father, she is beautiful."

"_Yes, yes she is_." He said while smiling at Anzu.

Celina started to walk forward, her train trailing behind her in silk and lace. The aisle was long, so she did have to walk a bit then what a regular bride would have to walk in a regular church. Anzu smiled as Sol had to be held back somewhat by Chaos, who was smiling as well.

When Celina finally reached the small steps Anzu could practically see Sol bouncing on his heels. He held out his hand so that she could take it, when they stood together, the held each other's hands, tightly.

He spoke then. "_We are here to witness and to bind together two seraphs who love and care for each other strongly. Who stands here as witness for Sol, Seraph of the Sun_"

"I, Chaos, Seraph of the Chaos, stand as witness for Sol."

"_And who here stands as witness for Celina, Seraph of the Moon_?"

"I, Estelle, Seraph of the Stars, stand as witness for Celina."

God nodded and continued speaking. "_Sol and Celina, have you come here freely of your own wills_?"

"Yes, we have." They said, together.

"_Will you love and honor each other as your other wing for the rest of your lives?"_

"We will." They said, once again together.

"_Your vows_." The seraphs turned to face each other again, both looking slightly breathless but their love was obvious and true. Sol spoke first.

"Celina, in affirmation of my love for you, I invite you to join your life with mine from this day forward. I will respect you and cherish you always. I promise to share with you all that life has to offer. I give myself to you, in kindness, unselfishness and trust, as we strive towards achieving a full and complete life together. Now I ask Chaos to witness my vows to you. I Sol, take you Celina, to be my other wing, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live."

Anzu was trying hard not to cry, but she was such a softy when it came to these kinds of things, and this was probably worse since she had watched over them both as children and watched them grow.

"Sol, in affirmation of my love for you, I invite you to join your life with mine from today forward. I will respect you and cherish you always. I promise to share with you all that life has to offer. I give myself to you, in kindness, unselfishness and trust, as we strive towards achieving a full and complete life together. Now I ask Estelle to witness my vows to you. I Celina, take you Sol, to be my other wing, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live."

God raised His hand and two necklaces formed in His hand. The image on it was the sun and moon, joined together with the sun's golden rays and the moon's silver rays encircling the two images. "_These will remind both of you every day of your love and loyalty to one another._" He said softly while placing the necklaces on the two seraphs.

Celina and Sol were glowing in love as they bowed before their Lord and gave their thanks to Estelle and Chaos before leaving.

Anzu felt a stone weight down her stomach once they were gone because she had a good feeling about what was to come next. "_Estelle . . . what did you see_?"

She turned to see Him staring at her with wide eyes full of fear for the child playing with Yugi. Chaos was standing just behind God. Anzu pressed her lips into a thin line. "I cannot speak of what I have seen, my Lord, You know that."

"_But my child_!" He said.

Suddenly Anzu was no longer in control of her body, it was Estelle. It took only a second for her to realize that it was Estelle who was giving her the information over the time she'd been here. In truth, the real Estelle must have seen Anzu's soul and understood the path that had to be taken.

A sword of starlight was in her hands. The metal a pure white that glowed on its own. The hilt was a soft blue with tiny impressions of stars in it. It was like a fencing sword, but there was no guard on it. This sword was made to kill. "You ask me to give away information that I wish to give to You, but Fate is not within Your control, and You cannot fight her."

God closed His eyes and bowed His head, not even flinching when the sword nearly pierced His skin. "_I am sorry for pressing you_." He said softly. He knew that she could not tell Him the future, and yet He'd acted like a spoiled child.

Anzu shook her head and lowered the sword. "You will understand when the time comes, but I cannot give You the answers of the future." She said and left. Chaos took Yugi gently and went after her.

When they were alone Chaos caught up to her and spoke. "Estelle, what do you fear?"

"I fear his fate and the actions he must do in his future." Anzu said. "Chaos, even I cannot tell you what he has to do in the future."

"Is it painful?"

She blinked. "Yes, but also a trying thing he must do."

Chaos sighed, thinking of the young boy he'd seen. "Then I will believe with what little you have given me, and trust that it will turn out well in the end." They walked in silence after that, Anzu's heart still very heavy. She had a feeling Estelle was sad too. "Estelle?"

"Yes Chaos?"

"How many things do you see?" he asked.

She stopped and turned to look him in the eye. How was she supposed to answer something like that? Give a lie? Truth? "Too many things, some of which, I don't want to remember."

He frowned. "It sounds painful."

"You have no idea."

* * *

So, I know some people who are total believers in the ways of God would say He would never act that way but hey, cool it peeps! If it's insulting to you, then I'm sorry and if you still don't like it then don't read it. I don't want to get into a war about what He would and wouldn't do and what He knew and what He didn't know. This story is placed before the angels, before our Earth was found. (So when they speak of 'earth' they are talking about a different one.) If anyone else is still confused, just ask please. The best way I can put it, is that God is young in this story. He's not the wise one we know of in the Bible.

Another thing. Chaos and Estelle are the first and second oldest seraphs in Heaven. So of course they would be in charge of taking care of the younger seraphs. 1st through 5th generations were the only ones to be raised by them. When they stopped courting each other God had to take up raising the new seraphs so he made the Tree of Souls to do the making part and that let Him do the raising part.

As for the wedding, I just went to one of those wedding ceremony generators (yes, they have them!) and bam! I had the vows all taken care of. Why did I not use rings? Because it was believed that the idea for using rings came from Egypt, because their representation of love was a circle, so therefore, there were rings. (Of course there are tons of stories at to why rings were first used in weddings but I won't go into that.) And Estelle's (Anzu) time is BEFORE Egypt, so yeah.

So while looking up the wedding vows stuff I came across a picture of God welcoming home Jesus and I was like, "I have to put him in there somewhere!" (It wouldn't be a Heaven without him. So I just stuck him in there as a cute kid. It was a last minute detail.)

So, questions, I will take them. Reviews, I need ten to update. (That's that.)

And now, I will go sleep. -.-

Thank you for reading, have a nice day or night.


	10. Halls of History

Hello everyone. I know it's been a while but I have been working on a few things. I ran into a block and the fact that I have school to finish up. So I have several things going on all at one time.

As for everyone snapping at CrimsonStrawberry, she is entitled to her views, so no snapping at anyone, please? And for the Estelle and Anzu thing, it is similar to Yugi and Atem when they shared a body together, but unlike Atem who was protective of Yugi and for his safety; Estelle simple steps in to help with certain situations like giving out information to Anzu when she needs it. Estelle has no need to protect Anzu because she knows that the more Anzu remembers the more she'll be able to stand on her own without help. The only reason she stepped in to help Anzu when He asked what would happen to his son was simple.

Anzu has knowledge that isn't known by anyone else. If someone were to get that knowledge BEFORE what was to actually happen things would be a lot different. Not even God can have the knowledge that Anzu knows. So Estelle is also there to make sure things go correctly without her reincarnation's knowledge getting into the mix.

Please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer I own nothing.

* * *

Atem's Starlit Seraph

Chapter 9

After an exhilarating mock fight with his former master Atem returned to the Lake of Chaos but he wasn't alone. When he got there the Seraph of History was already there waiting for him sitting on one of the pillars. Today's lesson was explanation of what once stood over The Lake of Souls.

"It was called the Tree of Souls. It was where seraphs were born. The first five generations were . . . well . . . spotty. But never mind those idiots for a second, I have a surprise!"

"Really?"

"Yes, do you recall when I told you that He has a second palace, one where He can be alone to collect His thoughts? The oldest palace, or as others would call it, the Halls of History."

Atem blinked. "What about it?"

"I received special permission by Him to let you into the halls. Learning purposes only." Atem jumped to his feet, eyes glowing brightly.

"Seriously?" Atem whispered. The seraph nodded, making him feel slightly giddy. Not even Michael was given permission to see within the halls. Then he thought of Disorder. "Perhaps I can verify those rumors now."

"Rumors about what?"

"The Sword of Disorder, ever since Anarchy came into my hands I've wanted to see if the rumors surrounding the brother sword are true. I think it's wrong to speak rumors about a blade when it could probably hear everything everyone speaks about it."

The seraph chuckled. "A good point, Atem."

"Did you . . . witness Disorder?"

The seraph rolled his eyes. "Of course, if I could show you the memory of the sword I would." He said and waved his hand in a circle, forming a portal. "Step in please." Atem took a deep breath and slipped through the portal. On the other side he was enveloped with holy power. "You can almost taste it, the holy power, can't you?"

"Yes . . . it's amazing in here." He said softly. The halls were lined with paintings of seraphs, and the other angels. Statues in various of poses sat in the corners and against the walls. Atem felt like a child again, wanting to know about almost anything he laid his eyes on. Turning the next corner Atem stopped in sheer shock.

Before him was a hall that was obviously devoted to two seraphs. "This is the hall that He made for his two first seraphs." Atem felt his soul stir as he stepped though. The statues and paintings depicted a woman of long black hair and six wings that were gloriously black sprinkled with silver stars. "That is Estelle, the Seraph of the Stars, also known as the Seraph of Light, but she merely liked to be referred to her stars."

Atem turned to one painting where Estelle stood in the arms of another. Tan, black hair and . . . "He has the same wings as me."

The seraph of History walked up and nodded. "Yes, you do but it is normal for wing colors to repeat at least twice. This is Chaos, your predecessor, the former holder of the power of Chaos. I called him father once, long ago."

Atem blinked and turned. "Father?"

"Yes, Chaos and Estelle raised the first five generations until the Tree stepped in to create seraphs, leaving Him to raise them."

"So _you_ called them mother and father?"

"Oh yes, everyone who they raised called them as such. I was what they call now a Momma's Boy."

Atem laughed. "I have a totally different view of you now. By the way, you've been teaching me and I haven't even gotten to know your name. What is your name?"

The Seraph of History froze at this and paled. "My . . . my name." he said softly. "I haven't used my real name in so long . . ."

Atem could see that he was in some kind of pain, so instead of prolonging it, he decided to end it quickly. "How about I just call you History?"

The seraph tipped his head to the side. "I guess History is fine. So, the sword of Disorder, it's over there." He said, pointing to the end of the hall. Atem turned and almost sprinted down to the end. The very case itself seemed to hum with energy. Looking through the glass, Atem could have sworn he was looking in the mirror, if he held up Anarchy. Along the blade were series of cracks and chips. Atem suspected that the only thing holding those pieces together was the power within the blade itself.

Disorder hummed with such a holy force that it nearly frightened him. This power, this could destroy Heaven with one swing. Looking up from the case, Atem found himself staring at a painting where Estelle was dressed in white, her long black hair flowing behind her, Disorder was in her hands. In her arms was a single sleeping child while she was surrounded by more. History stepped up beside him quietly.

"It's almost like a female version of Guido Reni's Michael." History nodded.

"It is, minus the gender, the fact that Estelle is not standing over her enemy, and Michael was not surrounded by children."

"Who made this painting?"

"He did Himself. From what He said, it was the last image He had of her. By the time that He'd seen this happen," History said as he waved his hand at the painting. "I had already lost my other two wings and I had to go to Earth to escape the blast."

Atem blinked and looked at the painting again. To think that this was who Anzu was at the beginning. The second warrior of Light and the Lord in angelic history. He smiled at the thought. Anzu, the one witch who could mess up a spell as simple as one that changes color, was someone of great importance to the history of Heaven.

"Thank you for showing this to me, History." Atem said, turning to his ancient teacher. History smiled and gave a shrug.

"It's not me you should be thanking. He gave you the okay to come into His own home."

"Well, you are right about one thing, this is His home and quite frankly I think it would be next to impossible to try and find Him."

"_Only when I want to be found_." A soft gentle voice laughed. Atem turned to see the sphere form his Lord took.

"Thank you, my Lord. It is an honor to be within Your own home."

"_I open My home to all who wish to know their history_." The orb drifted closer. "_It is something I offer all My angels, and many do not ask for the chance to know their history_."

"Why?"

"_They never asked_." The orb seemed to laugh softly. Atem smiled as he turned to the paintings on the walls again. "_Go to the rest, this hall has been forgotten by all but selected others. Let the memories that come with this hall fade_."

Atem was slightly shocked at the statement. Out of the corner of his eye he saw History stiffen and his eyes becoming slits of hidden rage. "Come, Atem." He said coldly. The orb that stood for the Lord turned to a bluish black. Extreme sorrow.

"_History . . ."_

"Quia sicut puer memoria ... essent fefellit." The seraph spat and quickly left. Atem followed his teacher, shocked to hear such anger. But before they were out of hearing He spoke.

"_Nunc quaerebant __te __mihi __superesse __Libris_."

"Tunc facis iniuriam via."

There was a heavy silence that fell afterwards, making Atem feel . . . confused. Part of him felt so angry at his Lord . . . there was something He was doing wrong. The other part wanted to snap at History for such rude remarks. "History . . . ?"

"I'm sorry, Atem . . . it's just the simple fact that my parents don't deserve to be forgotten. They were the first, that should be remembered." The seraph bowed his head and for once, Atem saw a seraph cry.

It made him realize that to lose the one you loved was one thing, but to lose the two people who loved you, taught you, and raised you, that must have been something worse.

* * *

Okay, so the Latin part.

Quia sicut puer memoria ... essent fefellit: You act like a child in their memory...they would be disappointed.

Nunc quaerebant te mihi superesse Libris: I am just trying to survive as you are, History.

Tunc facis iniuriam via: Then you do it the wrong way

God lovers out there, this story is pure fiction. I'm not making this out of hate or to insult others beliefs, this is MY STORY. If you don't like how I write God in here then **_DON'T_****_ READ IT_**. Yes, I know some of you may not like it, but there is no need to leave that in a review. Yes, this story has religion in here but how I write about Him is like a litter of newborn kittens compared to the big cat haters out there. (Seriously, I've seen some nasty stuff.)

So from now on, please leave anything that has to do with religious beliefs and religion itself out of the reviews. (I personally got some nasty PMs about my 'disrespect' to Him. It was the reason why the update took so long. I was contemplating on deleting it, but I know that there are others who love this story so I decided not to make anyone cry over a story lost.

Thank you for reading my chapter and my long ranting. Please review and have a nice day or night!

:)


	11. My Other Wing

Hi everyone! I have this chapter up. Also, this story too is reaching to an end. About only three chapters left. So everyone enjoy what you're getting. :)

Disclaimer, I own nothing!

* * *

Atem's Starlit Seraph

Chapter 10

Anzu was sitting on the clouds leaning against a pillar staring at the stars far above her. Once when she was a little girl, she did the same thing. But it was almost lonely, not knowing if she was alone or not, this time though, this time she could feel the stars, as though they had their own souls and thoughts. They had a connection with her, for she had made them, she represented them. "Estelle."

She turned to see Chaos standing behind her. Still in his clothes of white and the twin blessed diamond around his neck that mirrored the one around her own. "Chaos." She said softly in greeting. His spread his wings just a little, the black and crimson feathers rustling slightly. He walked up next to her and sat down beside her, his wings brushing up against her own. Shivering, Anzu turned to watch him but instead of speaking, he looked up at her stars. "Is Yugi asleep?" she asked, finally breaking the silence between them.

"Yes, but he was very disappointed that his mother wasn't there to give him a kiss goodnight." Anzu smiled at the mention of the tiny seraph child.

"He'll grow to be very strong." She said softly. Chaos smiled tenderly to the sky.

"Yes, he will. Yugi's special, so special that he's the first golden seraph to be born on that tree ever."

Anzu's eyes widened in shock. "He's the first?!"

"Yes, I believe that's the reason why He asked us to watch over him. Metallic eggs that are formed on the tree are watched over and protected, like a jealous secret."

Anzu blinked. "How many are there?"

Chaos sighed. "There's four girls, sweet little things, and five boys, Yugi being counted as well. I heard that a metallic emerald egg has just been born."

"So for every male that's born, there's a female counterpart born with him?"

"That's how the Tree is working at the moment." Chaos said. Anzu blinked for a moment before blushing slightly.

"Maybe it's always been like that, you're other wing is born right after you. I mean, I was born shortly after you." She pointed out. Chaos turned to her, his crimson eyes glowing warmly.

"Hmm, should we try that theory out one day?"

She smiled. "I wouldn't mind." She said as she rested her head against his shoulder, soaking in the warmth that rolled off him in waves. "Maybe one day we won't need to use the Tree to make our children."

Chaos turned to her, surprise making his eyes widen but a slow smile spread across his face as his wings wrapped around her. "Our own children, hmm?" he laughed softly then. "It doesn't sound like a bad idea to me." They both held each other closer before Anzu spoke again.

"Do you think we'll have to separate ourselves from the rest of Heaven when that happens?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I didn't exactly feel weaker than Him, in fact, I almost felt equal towards Him."

Chaos sighed, looking grim now. "Yes, as the first two seraphs, we aren't exactly in a weak position, not like Aalok or the rest of the generations. If we did bind ourselves together we would have to create a space for ourselves so we won't clash with God."

"It'll hurt Him." She said softly.

Chaos nodded. "It will hurt Him, but if we do plan to have our own children, if we do plan to be bound to one another then there's really no choice in the matter. I care for God as though He is my brother, but I refuse to hurt Him in any way." Chaos said determinedly. Anzu nodded in agreement.

She turned to her lover. "Chaos . . ."

"Yes, Estelle?"

"Will you be my other wing?" she asked softly. Chaos laughed suddenly and pulled her so close that she was practically clinging to his chest.

"I was wondering when you would ask such a thing." He chuckled, nuzzling her neck. "Yes, Estelle, I will be your other wing."

* * *

Celina, who had been hiding in the clouds so she could spy upon the two seraphs, flew out from her hiding spot and bolted to tell the news to the first five generations. All those who were taken care of by Chaos and Estelle still called them mother and father, privately among the first five generation seraphs alone. So the sheer fact that they were finally binding themselves to one another meant something big!

"Sol! Oh my goodness, you won't believe it!" She squealed as she rushed into their home. Her other wing looked up from a book he was reading, one brow raised.

"I've seen a lot of unbelievable things, I don't think what you have to say will cut it, love."

Celina waved off the reply. "Call the first five generations, Sol, please."

"Alright, I will." He sighed. In a few minutes their new home was packed with all the seraphs they grew up with, even Unne, the seraph of Love, was here. Celina practically bounced.

"No one will believe this!"

Sophia, the Seraph of Wisdom, rolled her eyes. "Out with it, Celina."

"Mother and Father, they're finally become one!" The room became extremely silent before it exploded with noise.

Unne rushed forward, her eyes bright with excitement, feeling like a child once more. "Truly?!"

"Yes!" Cheers went up fast and soon everyone was wondering what the ceremony would be like and who would be invited. A young seraph slipped away from what was now a small party to the outside to find his parents. With a petite body frame, he was a bit weaker than most seraphs, but with his gold blond hair, bright green eyes, and his wings of pure light, he could hold up his end in beauty.

He'd been the last generation taken care of by the two powerful seraphs, and it only felt right to go tell them he was happy for them. He spotted them then, walking on a lone path. "Mother, father!" he called out, making both seraphs stop and look in his direction. Estelle held out her hand.

"Rainer." It was a simple command, one that made him take flight instantly. Landing before them he took a deep breath.

"Is it true, you two will finally . . ." he trailed off, but he watched as Estelle and Chaos shared a look and tender smiles.

"Yes, Rainer, it's true." The young seraph grinned and hugged his mother.

"I was waiting for so long for you two to get back together." Estelle laughed softly and brushed through his gold hair like she used to when he was just a tiny little boy. Rainer parted only to hug his father.

Chaos chuckled and returned the hug. "Thank you, Rainer." He stepped out of the hug and watched his parents. Together as one once again, like it always should have been. Never, ever, apart.

"Can the others come witness?"

Estelle smiled. "I don't see why not. The more there, the more we have proof that we are to be together."

Chaos laughed. "Yes, it's tomorrow. You'll have to come to His palace." Rainer nodded.

"I'll tell everyone." He said and disappeared into the night. Anzu turned to Chaos, a silly grin on her face.

"Everyone."

Chaos laughed. "Oh no." he said in mock horror.

Anzu entwined her fingers with his. "We'll still be together." She pointed out.

"How very true."

* * *

Short and quick, but I can tell you that the next chapter with Chaos and Estelle (/Anzu) will be a LOT longer. I hated writing it because I actually cried at certain parts. (While writing. My mom was wonder why the crap I was crying over my computer and all I could say was, "I'm writing a really sad part in my story and it's killing me." Yeah, that's how it went down. -_-) Soooo... yeah, next chapter is the final part where Atem don't have to be alone. (Yay!)

So, thank you for reading, remember, review enough and I'll have the next chapter up after ten reviews. (Yes, next chapter is COMPLETE!)

Thanks, have a nice day or night!


	12. Sorrows Shared

Hi, back with another chapter. I decided to update because the last one was very short. :/ This pulled at my heart strings a bit writing this chapter, but I'm good.

Disclaimer, I own nothing!

* * *

Atem's Starlit Seraph

Chapter 11

Atem sat in the Archangel Hall listening to the reports that came in from Earth. Why he was here he would never know at the moment since he was merely in charge of the chaos but Michael had said he had to, so Atem was left with no choice.

The messenger was shaking now as he approached the Archangel of Chaos. Atem fought to roll his eyes and snap at the young angel. "What is it?" he asked.

The messenger gasped as he spoke. "A message from . . . Lucifer." He dropped the message and ran from the hall. The Archangels stood up and watched the paper as though it were a bomb. Atem remained cool and collected.

"Will the paper speak to me?" he asked mockingly.

"As a matter of fact, it will." A beautiful voice drifted through the air as an image formed. Lucifer, the Morning Star. Rich black hair with bright blue eyes and fair skin without a blemish. Wings of an angel that glowed brightly, mockingly. He smiled. "I must ask as to why you killed Bakura."

Michael growled but Atem laughed, shocking all Archangels. "Why, Lucifer, are you saying you actually cared for the traitor?"

Lucifer's eyes narrowed. "Traitor?"

Atem smirked. "Well yes, you know Bakura only ever took commands from Zorc. Once he killed Michael and I he planned to take the sword and use it against you. So tell me, Morning Star, who did the true favor, you or I?" Michael felt like shaking his former apprentice for the use of such words against the Morning Star. The devil was not to be trifled with. But before he could speak Lucifer broke out in laughter, a beautiful sound even after his falling.

His eyes glowed with glee. "I see, then I owe an Archangel a favor now, but perhaps I can repay you."

Atem snorted. "Can you remove the scar from Michael's back?"

Lucifer and Michael flinched. "No . . . I cannot."

"Then you still owe me a favor." Atem said coldly. Lucifer's eyes narrowed into slits and boiling anger before he smiled.

"Tell me, you are the Archangel of Chaos now, are you not?"

"How that is ever so important to you baffles me." Atem said, yawning.

Lucifer smirked. "Why does He let you go near Him? If I were Him, I would keep you away from myself, put as much distance between you and I as much as I could." Atem's eyes narrowed as he watched the Lord of Hell carefully. He flicked a small flame towards the paper, burning a tiny hole into it. Lucifer snarled and cursed as he clutched his arm.

Atem smirked at that. "To think you would give me such an opening to hurt you." He got up from where he was sitting, his instincts whispering to him to watch himself, but he was dancing with the devil, he couldn't do that while sitting down.

Lucifer's face untwisted from the snarl to a cruel smile. "He fears you, doesn't he? I can see why, too. You remind me of myself at times. No one dances with me these days, even Michael has stopped." he sighed, as though disappointed.

"Maybe if you weren't such a backstabber Michael would still dance?" Atem suggested making the Morning Star snarl but he composed himself before he spoke.

"Anzu Mazaki, a pretty thing, isn't she?" Atem felt his soul freeze right on the spot. To hear her name come from his lips was something that he revolted. Michael felt his throat tighten.

"Yes, she is."

"I can see why she was your other half. She was pure, never followed her parents at all. Would you like to know where she is?"

Atem felt his anger coil in him like a snake. His power swirled down towards the Morning Star. "Tell me, Lucifer, how is Lilith?"

"As fine as ever."

"Are you sure?" Atem smiled down at the devil.

"What have you done?"

"I am the Archangel of Chaos, I control even the chaos within your kingdom." He smirked. "Not only do you own me a favor, but your kingdom is in constant peril. Now, would you kindly remove yourself from the message? I don't want to hurt you." Atem mocked.

Lucifer was smiling again as his image faded. "I hope to dance with you in the future Atem, I haven't had this much fun since I raised hell here." He laughed and disappeared as Atem threw the flame at the message, burning it away. The silence in the hall persisted until Atem moved to leave.

"Atem," Michael called out, walking over to his former apprentice but Atem held up a hand.

"No closer. Leave me be." He snarled and disappeared into a fine mist. He reappeared at his Lake of Chaos. "How dare that disgusting snake utter her name!" he screamed. The Lake of Chaos boiled and popped loudly, the glitter that was on the edges were drawn inward, as if to protect it.

"_Atem . . ._"

"What now?!" he snarled, spinning around to face the orb that stood for his Lord. "Why can't You leave me alone?" he raised his hand as if to swipe the orb away but a flash of light surrounded the orb and was gone, revealing a middle-aged man.

"_Enough, please_."

Atem snarled and his power slammed into his Lord, making Him fall to His knees. "You . . ." he trailed off and stumbled backwards upon seeing the fear within His eyes. Atem fell to his knees, hot and heavy tears trailing down his cheeks in rivers of sorrow. "Forgive, me, my Lord . . . I . . ." he was crying too hard to complete the sentence.

Warm arms surrounded him, a soft hand wiping his tears away. "_It's okay, Atem. I know you did not mean to . . . grief, it does many things to our minds_." He said softly.

"He said her name?"

"_Who did_?"

"Lucifer."

The arms around him tightened. "_Yes, but Lucifer does not know the true extent of your love, and he never will, not even I will ever understand it, Atem. He should never utter your love's name, but he always will to mock you, to hurt you so he can create another war in Heaven. He's just trying to reach out to you so that he can use you as a weapon to fuel his powers_."

Atem looked into the eyes of his Lord. "Why contact me? Why not You?"

He looked away. "_It is because he knows that I cannot face the power of chaos alone. You truly are a double edged sword, but you are one with morals, with loyalties that will never break. Atem, you and the other archangels are my friends, you will be the closest thing I have compared to those I truly saw as my equals and friends. That is why he contacted you and not Me_."

"Chaos and Estelle . . . how were they Your equals?"

He smiled then, one about good times long forgotten and far into the past. "_When they were born they left to explore the universe. I was a young God in those days, I knew things, but at the same time I had yet to truly know as I do now. When they returned to Me they looked older. Estelle's blue eyes had changed to a mysterious gold silver color while Chaos's eyes changed from aqua green to a bright crimson. I could see that they knew things that I would never understand, no matter how hard I would try. Their wings were different as well. Chaos had simple black wings while Estelle had simple blue black wings. But upon returning to Me Chaos's wings were dusted with a bright crimson like his eyes and Estelle's wings were dusted with stardust._"

Atem blinked. "So they evolved?"

He laughed. "_Yes, I guess you could say that, but they might as well have evolved into gods themselves. Their power mirrored My own, but they never went against Me_."

"So they truly were Your friends."

"_Yes_." He smiled. "_In the last moments of their lives they had to forcefully send Me away so I wouldn't be killed or destroyed. It still hurts that I could never step in to help them, to simply give them a power boost. And what was worse, the battle, the Falling of some of the seraphs happened on a happy day. They had finally decided to be each other's wings_." Atem's brow rose, making Him laugh. "_It was the seraph way to be married or what they called marriage_."

Atem fell silent before he spoke again. "If they were here right now, before You, what would You say?" he asked.

"_What would I say_?" He laughed. "_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I couldn't help you, I'm sorry I couldn't stand next to you_." His voice was now barely above a whisper. Atem felt like a stranger almost, this wasn't the Lord he was used to, a god who grieved.

"My Lord?"

The image of the middle-aged man disappeared and was replaced as an orb and disappeared. "Atem!" History came through the clouds just then and rushed over to his pupil and pulled him up from his knees. "Atem?"

"He'll grieve forever, won't He?"

History froze before sadness flashed through his eyes. "He told you then . . ." History sighed and nodded. "Until they return, until then, yes, He will forever grieve. Like you."

Atem blinked and realized that in a sense, yes, he and his Lord were in the same place. Both felt the guilt for not being there, both felt the guilt for not being able to save the ones they cared for . . . "Is that why He understands my grief?"

"Yes, but there are differences. He is God while you are an Archangel. Both sorrows are the same, but an Archangel will feel sorrow beyond reason, imagine what that means to be God with such sorrow." History said.

Atem looked down at the ground. He didn't even want to imagine what his Lord had to go through, day in and day out, not when everyday was a fighting struggle for his own sanity.

* * *

There you go. Now, next chapter is the second last, so remember to enjoy what you can. :)

Thank you for reading and have a nice day or night! (See you guys in the next chapter!)


	13. The Falling

Here it is, the long chapter that I cried over. So, a few little warnings, if anyone is prone to crying very easily I would read this somewhere private so nobody looks at you like you're crazy and have a tissue handy. (several if needed.)

Disclaimer, I own nothing!

* * *

Atem's Starlit Seraph

Chapter 12

Anzu twirled around in the white dress she had been born in. A corset top with gold star buttons going down the middle. The sleeves were see-through with longer fabric at the elbows. The skirt covered her feet with no train. The only jewelry she had on was a crystal diamond necklace of a starburst. The outfit that she wore when he fell in love with her . . . that simple fact still made her blush slightly.

Once she was sure everything from her old room was cleaned up and all of the things she had collected over the years were taken to the house that she would continue to share with Chaos, Anzu weaved the transportation spell on the floor that would lead to the hall where Celina and Sol became bound to one another just the other day.

She transported to the Palace, excited beyond reason. There was a special hum behind the door, letting her know that all the seraphs up until the fifth generation was in the hall waiting for her to walk through those doors. At first Chaos wasn't sure about the number but He assured them both that their 'children' could come and watch, to watch as she and Chaos became one.

Was she betraying Atem? No, because if she didn't do this with Chaos then that combo wouldn't even happen. She stood before the door, waiting for the doors to open, but she was interrupted, sadly.

"Estelle!"

Her soul froze at the voice.

Aalok.

She spun around and glared at the seraph. "What now?!" she spat.

"Leave Chaos, I can offer you more than he can give you." Anzu took in his looks once more. Bleach blond hair, eyes the color of broken glass and his wings of white light paired up with tanned skin.

_He wasn't her type_. She marched forward and slapped him. "How dare you? You trick me, wrongfully seduce me and you think I'll go with you?" Aalok stared at her shock before his face twisted in anger.

"You will be mine!"

"As if, little boy." The doors opened, making her spin around and enter the hall. The hall was filled with the seraphs she had taken care. They were all smiling, some crying, others trying not to cry. Once she had calmed down, Anzu looked at Chaos alone. He was the one for her, not Aalok. There was no way she would ever leave Chaos. When she finally came to the end of the gold carpet, she looked up to him and held out her hand so he could take her hand and led her so she was standing in front of him.

God stepped forward and she could have sworn He was crying. "_All stand here today to witness the binding of Chaos, Seraph of Chaos and Estelle, Seraph of the Stars. Though I do believe this event has needed to happen for quite some time, I am glad to say that this day as finally arrived for all of us_." He paused for a minute before speaking again. "_Your vows_."

Chaos held her hands and spoke out, not even embarrassed. "Estelle, Seraph of the Stars, I take your hand in mine, to have and to hold, I shall be everything you want me to be. I cannot hope to be truly worthy as your other wing, but I will try." He chuckled.

Anzu took a deep breath. "Chaos, Seraph of Chaos, I take your hand in mine, to have and to hold, I shall be everything you want me to be. If you don't feel worthy of me, then I will make you worthy." She said, pressing her hand against his heart. "I willingly give you half of my power so that I will always be with you."

A shocked silence fell over the hall. Chaos felt his throat tighten. His power, which pushed away other powers, accepted the stars willingly. Laughing, he spoke. "I see I must add to my vow. I too give you half my power so that I will always be with you."

Instead of pressing his hand against her heart, he kissed her. Anzu felt her soul seem to tie with his. Emotions, thoughts . . . it made her realize that it was the same thing she felt when she was with Atem for that short amount of time. She was his and he was hers.

God, with His own tears pouring down His eyes held out His hands to show that two necklaces formed. It was a chaos star, but it wasn't evil looking at all like the ones she had seen in the past. He placed it on their necks. "_With that, you two are bound together, forever_." He said.

Cheers went up and Celina came to stand in front of the two seraphs, Yugi in her arms wide awake. That little boy held out his hands, gazing at his mother with pure love. "Thank you, Celina." She said, taking hold of her child. It was a bit funny, just a few days ago the little boy was born and days later she called him hers. She tickled him a little bit, bringing up a tiny giggle.

Chaos surrounded her then, resting his chin on top of her head. Anzu leaned against his chest, accepting his warmth. Yugi lifted his hand to hold Chaos's finger that he offered to the child. Anzu felt truly content at that moment, a man at her back holding her closely, and a child in her arms. How could she be disappointed at that moment?

The crowd was think and loud with laughter, but it slowly faded and she could hear someone clapping. Chaos stiffened as they both turned to see Aalok sneering at them as he clapped. "I must congratulate you two, truly."

Anzu pressed herself against Chaos's chest while holding Yugi closer. A low rumble came from her lover's chest, letting her know he wasn't pleased that Aalok was here. "Why are you here? You weren't invited."

Aalok mockingly slapped his hand over his chest, as though he had been hurt. "No need to be cruel, I'm just here to take care of some business." Several seraphs called forth their blades.

"Inordinatio." Chaos growled. A blade of pure white metal that curved slightly before it reached the hilt. The handle was slightly longer than most, but it looked just fine. An aura that matched the colors of chaos swirled around it. Chaos felt the need to protect the instant Aalok made himself known. He heard Yugi whimper softly in fear, that simple sound alone nearly made him want to kill Aalok right there and then. "Leave, Aalok."

"No, I won't. I have a promise that I have to keep with Estelle." The seraph laughed and threw a ball of pure energy at Estelle. Chaos snarled and put all his power into making a shield while he took the ball of light energy. But it wasn't just a simple ball of energy.

Chaos gasped in shock as pain filled his entire being. Screams of outrage and shock exploded around him but he could barely hear them, he was only aware of two voices, Estelle and Yugi. "Chaos, Chaos!" She sobbed and cupped his cheek as tears glittered down her cheeks. That was wrong, his star should never cry. "Please don't leave me."

"I'm sorry, Estelle." He gasped, fighting for air so he could speak to her. "Estelle, I give you the rest . . . of my power."

"What?" her eyes widened in shock. "I can't . . ."

"Estelle." He said, silencing her fear. "The half I'm giving you will return to our Lord once you're done using it." He grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Do you understand?"

"I . . . I've never killed before."

"You have to. If you don't get rid of Aalok first he'll kill Yugi simply because we loved and took care of him together." Anzu sucked in some air at the truth. Aalok would kill Yugi. She looked down at the child, his wide violet eyes only for his father at the moment.

"At least tell Yugi goodbye." She chocked. Chaos held out his hand and messed with the boy's spiky hair.

"You be good for your Mother, all right, Little One?" Yugi started to cry, shaking his head, holding out his hands, as though begging the seraph to get up, to live. Chaos sighed, already feeling tired and weak. He may have been strong but he refused to look down at his ravaged chest, it would have made the situation a lot worse in his mind. "We'll see each other again, Estelle?" he asked.

Anzu felt her mind go blank for a second before she nodded. "Yes, yes we will see each other again."

He smiled as a calming numbness started to spread throughout his body. That little fact was just enough to make him happy. "Let me guess, my name will be Atem." Anzu felt her jaw drop making him laugh. "It's a little obvious when I put the pieces together now. You did call me that when you came to my Lake of Chaos."

She looked away, shocked. Did this change anything in the future? Looking back Atem hadn't known her; he merely looked to be an angel discovering love for the first time. "Chaos . . ."

"I'll see you then, I suppose." He said, his eyes fluttering. Chaos looked to the side and sighed. "My Lord."

He fell to His knees, tears in His own eyes. "_Chaos, you . . ._"

"My Lord, You must leave this Heaven, I fear that if You stay Aalok will attempt to destroy You in an attempt to gain control and become God."

Anzu nodded. "He will try it, my Lord. You must leave." She said and got up but not before kissing Chaos one last time. He returned the kiss, weak as he was.

"Take Disorder." He whispered into her mouth. Anzu moved her hand to the handle of the sword that hummed with anger. It's power joined hers, and she understood then what she had to do.

"Mother, Father, My Lord!" They turned to see Rainer, bleeding rivers of blood. Chaos gasped.

"Rainer . . . your-"

The boy shook his head, stopping his Father from completing his sentence. Three seraphs came up next to him; they were part of the twelfth generation, Melody, Jaron, and Lyra. "My Lord, my Father is correct, You need to leave."

God finally looked angry for the first time. "_I will not leave Chaos, I won't leave them_!" He snapped. Anzu turned to look at Chaos and they shared a look before Chaos waved the four seraphs over.

"Take Him."

"_No_!" They only reached out to touch His robes while Rainer took the scared Jesus, who had appeared when Aalok had attacked Chaos, in his arms. Chaos clasped God's hand and transported Him out of Heaven. "_Chaos! Est-_" His voice was cut off when they all disappeared into the light.

It left the small family alone for a few minutes, giving time for Chaos to hold Yugi for a bit before he had to let him go. The little boy was in shambles as he cried. "I love you, Chaos." She said. He gave his damn heart throbbing smirk, which actually managed to make her smile somewhat.

"I know you do."

"At least repeat it to me . . . don't leave me hanging." She said, more so begging.

He gave a shaky smile. "I love you, my starlit seraph, you too, Yugi." He said and closed his eyes. His chest stopped moving, his hand Anzu was holding grew cold. She wanted to give up, just curl up next to his body and cry away and wilt, but she could feel Disorder in her hands.

Standing up, still crying she was about to leave when a small 'wait' was cried out. She turned around to see four girls, one holding an infant in her arms, and four boys, each one of them crying.

They must have been the special seraphs. A boy came over with a white silk sheet and spread it over Chaos's body. A girl spoke then, her shimmering silver eyes full of unshed tears. "May we come with you?" she begged.

How could she say no? "Yes, you may come with me." She said as the children rushed forward and clutched her skirt in their hands, all shaking. Anzu walked out of the palace only to see her home burning. Death was all around her as the screams of the dead were drowned out by the ones barely hanging on. Anzu looked over to see Unne, her precious Seraph of Love taking out two seraphs obviously fighting for Aalok.

"Unne!" she screamed.

The Seraph of Love stood alone now; bleeding before she turned to look up. Her Mother stood surrounded by more children, bringing Unne back to her old memories when she was just a child and she too clutched Estelle's skirt along with her brothers and sisters, not in fear, but happiness. She thanked her Mother and Father all the time for her title as the Seraph of Love, because they showed it to her first. Her Father . . . "I love you, Mother." She called out fell to her knees. "Destroy Aalok, please." She begged before she fell over and became silent.

Anzu felt her soul nearly shatter, her children were dying, the ones she cared for so much were falling. Yugi whimpered, clearing her grieving mind, reminding her that the tiny lives around her depended on her right now.

"Stagnum Chaos, audi me placent. Da mihi potestatem hostes, coelum illud malum quod imminet purgare perdere. Invoco te in nomine vanitatis pos vanitatis committitur bellum occisi non." She said softly as she lifted Disorder high in the air. The Lake of Chaos answered her call, leaving the lake and entering the sword, filling it with power. Anzu nearly buckled under the sudden weight of the blade but she continued to hold it up high until all she could hear was the hum of pure power.

"Hello there, Estelle." A cruel voice spoke then. She opened her eyes to see one of the seraphs that had sided with Aalok. "Ready to come with us so you can be married to Aalok?"

She snarled. "Never."

The seraph rolled his eyes and spotted the kids. "Those will be good time, right, Edom?"

Anzu looked to see a fairly handsome seraph leering at the girls who clung to her. A sickening feeling formed in her stomach. "Boys won't be much of use."

"We can just give them to the ladies, I'm sure they would like fresh meat." The seraphs laughed, as though it was truly funny.

Anzu lifted the blade once more, this time, a spell right on the tip of her tongue. "Promissa violasse sacrum de sacro Domini incidet portum numquam eius videre lumen gloriae, numquam amplius misericordia eius!" She screamed out, letting out a ring of pure light from the sword tip. The Fallen seraphs were hit, but the ring continued to consume more of those now called Evil.

An arrow of light shot up, letting her know that Aalok had escaped before the ring could touch him. She smiled. "Stay with me, children." She said, martching forward. Aalok landed below a hill, a sneer spreading across his face.

"That's it, oh 'great' One?" he laughed. "That's all you can do, God?" he laughed into the air, knowing that He could hear every word.

* * *

"My Lord . . ."

"_We left them there_!"

"Mother and Father wished to protect You!" Rainer snapped. "I protected You when Aalok kindly destoryed my two other wings! He would have gone after You had I not lead my brothers and sisters to keep him distracted. I paid the price with my wings and my siblings with their lives." The Seraph marched over and got in his Lord's face, tired of this game of going back and forth. "I promised my Mother to not let You into Heaven, I will not break my promise to her for You!"

God took a step back, shocked at the seraph's outburst. It hit Him then. Everone had given up something to protect him in some way. "_Rainer . . ._"

The seraph held up his hand. "No more."

He felt like a child now, selfishly wanting to go back into danger when so many had given up their lives for His safety. He looked over to see the three singing seraphs playing with His son, trying to keep his mind on other things. Several orbs appeared before Him. '_The souls I created . . ._' His mind whispered.

They drifted close, as though giving Him a gentle hug, but instead, He saw an image. It was Estelle with Disorder in her hand, Yugi and the other children seraphs close to her for protection. He knew that Aalok was in front of her. Her golden silver eyes a flame with an emotion even He could not name. Her long black hair was flowing behind her. Her wings spread out, as though to distract her enemy. The image faded, leaving Him alone with the only memory He had left of His Seraph of the Stars. "_Goodbye, Estelle_." He said softly.

* * *

Anzu pointed Disorder at Aalok a beam glowing at the very tip of the sword. The Seraph smirked. "You can't hope to win, Estelle. Join me as my Queen!" Anzu gave up then trying to talk to him. There was no way she could but she did have one thing to say to the foolish seraph.

"I am not Estelle."

Aalok froze at the annocment. He watched at the woman before him split in two. There was Estelle and then one with shoulder length rich brown hair and sparkling blue eyes so pure it almost hurt to look into them. A few inches shorter and maybe a little tan compared to the pale Estelle. This was the facter he hadn't counted on, this woman who had fused with Estelle had been his downfall when it came to the love spell Unne had made for him. The only thing she shared with Estelle were the wings. "Who are you?" he growled.

"I am Anzu Mazaki, reincarnation of Estelle, Seraph of the Stars, lover of Atem, reincarnation of the Seraph of Chaos."

Aalok felt the anger build. Even in the future he'd been denied to love Estelle's reincarnation. "Both of you will die." He growled.

"No." Estelle said, her voice a holy force that echo through the air. "I will die, for it is my destiny alone. Anzu has died once, her job is to take the surviving children back to the future."

Aalok's eyes widened. "I will be God."

"No." Anzu said. "You will fail, this I know."

The seraph of Light screamed in his fury and charged forward, Estelle swept Disorder in front of her. _'You alone will survive this blast, Anzu, along with the little ones._'

Anzu bowed her head but lifted it when a glowing sphere swept in front of her. _'In the battle The Tree of Souls burned down, leaving this seed behind. Take it back to the future and rebuild the seraphium race, Anzu_.'

"I will." She said as she took the seed in her other hand since her right arm was busy holding Yugi and watched the two seraphs clash. Disorder slammed into Aalok's sword of light, shattering the blade into dust before Estelle thrust forward into Aalok's heart. Anzu got on her knees and shielded the children as pure holy power exploded from the two battling seraphs, killing them.

Anzu felt the wave pass over her and continued on, sweeping away the evil that had been born in this Heaven. When they only heard silence, Anzu stood up to see an empty Heaven. One of the boys tugged on her skirt. "Lady Anzu."

She looked down to see that in his hand was the twin blessed diamond that once sat around Chaos's neck. She took it and gasped. An image of two pairs of wings flooded her mind. They were endlessly black dusted with crimson.

At that moment, she knew what to do with this diamond when she returned to Atem. She would restart the seraphium race with him at her side. "Lady Anzu, what is that." A girl asked, pointing in front of the small group.

Anzu looked up to see . . . a portal . . . a portal back to the future. She smiled as tears threatened to spill over. "Home, it is a portal home. Come." She said. They walked with her but before Anzu stepped through she looked back to see Disorder is pieces, but not tiny pieces . . . something that could be put together once more like a puzzle. With that, she stepped through the portal as she spoke with Yugi. "Would you like to see your father again?" she asked.

The child smiled, his eyes wide as though he almost didn't believe that his father was alive on the other side of the bright disk but Anzu knew what was on the other side and led the children through.

As the portal closed, another one opened.

God stepped back into what was once heaven. Nothing was left of His old home, but a faint glow on the ground made Him look over to see Disorder in pieces. Rainer stepped beside Him. "Let's just leave and start over my Lord."

"_Yes_." He sighed but picked up all the pieces of Disorder before leaving. The power of Chaos returned to him then through the pieces of the blade. The small surviving group of seraphs and souls disappeared, forever leaving the former Heaven.

* * *

So, the Latin parts...

Inordinatio: Disorder, for seraphs to summon their swords they have to use the Latin name.

Stagnum Chaos, audi me placent. Da mihi potestatem hostes, coelum illud malum quod imminet purgare perdere. Invoco te in nomine vanitatis pos vanitatis committitur bellum occisi non. : Lake of Chaos, hear me please. Give me the power to take my enemy out, to purge this Heaven of the Evil that threatens to destroy it. I call to you in the name of Chaos, Seraph of Chaos, who was killed only to start a war

Promissa violasse sacrum de sacro Domini incidet portum numquam eius videre lumen gloriae, numquam amplius misericordia eius!: Those who have broken the Sacred Promise to our Lord will Fall from this holy haven, to never see the Light of His Glory, to never know His Mercy evermore!

* * *

So, next chapter will be Atem and Anzu getting back together! (Yay, right?) It's a bit of a bittersweet chapter, but you guys can get through it. (I know you can.)

Thanks for reading you guys, now all that's left is to look forward to the next chapter.

Have a nice day or night!


	14. Together

Okay, so after messing up and giving you guys the wrong chapters and the then there was that horribly long wait but that was because of mid-terms so I didn't really have a choice in the matter when it came to that stuff, I finally have the final ending to this story. (Seriously, it's the end. I made sure of it this time.) ^^'

Sorry for making you guys wait.

Warning, slight lemon towards end. No LEMONLINES, rated M for a reason!

Disclaimer, I own nothing!

* * *

Atem's Starlit Seraph

Chapter 13

Anzu groaned as she opened her eyes. At first she couldn't hear or see anything, she was just surrounded in white light. After a few blinks or so shapes faded into being and sounds soon came with. The first thing she was aware of was the light drifting through the leaves on a tree above her. A gentle breeze was making the leaves shift and taking a deep breath; she could smell spring on the very edge of breaking through the cold.

She could feel the warm bodies of the children pressed against her, the grass tickling her skin that was bare to it. Blinking once more Anzu turned her head and discovered she was in a graveyard, an old one too upon looking at some of the headstones. She slowly sat up just in case of vertigo, still blinking in confusion. The last thing she remembered was walking through the portal . . . so why did she end up here? "Welcome back, Anzu." A gentle and pure voice said softly.

Anzu looked over to see the Seraph of the Stars smiling at her. Her long black hair spilled over like a lush black waterfall over her creamy white skin. Her eyes glittered with gold and silver but now, as Anzu looked closer, she could see a hint of blue in there. She had the wings of a seraph and thankfully she was in the same summer dress Anzu had made what seemed like forever ago. "Estelle."

Anzu looked down and made sure the children were all okay and then she noticed something funny. Yugi had grown a lot bigger, if she had to guess he looked to be nine or ten years old now. "What . . . how?"

"Seraphs grow incredibly fast but it takes time for them to fully mature, the same goes for angels too, of course, in their case, I gave you a slight gift so you wouldn't run into any potholes."

Anzu looked up at her past self. "They're angels now and hold up, what do you mean gift?"

The seraph sighed and ignored answering Anzu's second question. "It had to be done. The seraphs with the exception of four are gone now. It is time for that angel race to fade into history as angels take the lead." She explained. "The seed of the Tree of Souls will now make angels, but you must keep it a secret, should it start to make angels too early history will repeat itself." The seraph said solemnly. Anzu nodded and looked over her shoulder. Only two wings, not six.

"I'm an angel now."

"Yes. Your life as a seraph has passed, just as Atem's life as Chaos has passed. No matter how much you both wish, you cannot return to who you once were, just as all souls who are reborn."

"So . . . the diamond, I saw two pairs of wings. I thought that stood for . . ." she trailed off now knowing that what she thought earlier was completely the opposite.

"The wings stand for his memories as a seraph. You'll both have what I would call ghost wings. You have the memories of who you were and what you were, it's odd, but the effect of having that is having wings that can only be seen in pure light."

Anzu blinked. "I don't understand."

"Stand in front of the light." Estelle said, waving her hand to the light of the sunrise. Anzu stood up and spread out her two wings, still a blue black with stardust glittering over the feathers. She looked to where her two other pair of wings would be and saw a faint outline of them. Indeed, they were much like ghost wings. "Should someone see you from afar they would see a seraph, but coming closer to you, they would see that you are an angel."

Anzu raised her hand, finding that there was a faint sparkle to her skin, but it wasn't like Twilight vamp skin, it was a faint gold sparkle that seemed to fade and appear with the light. This was how Atem looked when she first saw him, she realized. That glow on his skin had been caused by the sunlight streaming through the attic window. But she could see, just under the angel façade was the seraphim light she once had. Anzu raised her brows. "A seraph hidden among the angels." She whispered.

Estelle laughed. "That would be it in a nutshell. When you and Atem pass on once more you will return to us."

Anzu turned. "Us?"

"Meaning Estelle and I." A familiar voice said. Anzu's eyes flickered over to see another seraph stand next to her past self. Black spiky hair, crimson eyes, his same golden tan skin . . .

"Chaos." She whispered, her heart gave a painful lurch, making her look away before she burst into tears. She could still remember his death. She heard a sigh and a faint whisper before Estelle giggled for some reason. Anzu looked over but nearly stumbled backwards when she found Chaos standing so close to her. His hand cupped her cheek.

"I thank you, for had you not gone to Estelle at that time I would not have her and Heaven would be far different. You know as well as I do that Atem and I are no different with the exception of looks." He leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. "You are Estelle, and that makes you mine, and Atem's." he said quickly when Anzu gave him a narrowed eye look. He grinned. "I hope she's rubbed off you, Estelle, I like her feisty attitude. Makes for good play in the bedroom." He winked and sauntered back to Estelle, still grinning. The seraph rolled her eyes but her lips were twitching while Anzu's cheeks were lighting up like red Christmas lights.

Estelle turned to her reincarnation, her own cheeks having a reddish hue. "Return to Heaven, with your new family." She said. Before they faded away Anzu watched as the seraphs turned to one another and kissed each other. Once gone, Anzu wondered if that was what she and Atem looked like when they kissed . . . Joey might know the answer to that.

'_Anzu! I almost forgot!_' Estelle giggled.

'_What?_'

'_Your sword has been changed_.' Anzu pulled out her blade and to her surprise, it was different. On the hilt was the chaos star that had been present on the necklace when first bound to Chaos. The blade seemed to be made partially out of the holy metal that made seraphim swords. In the center was a strip of that holy metal, like a spine of sorts and once it reached the blade tip the blade edge was also made out of the holy metal. '_Had I let you keep your seraphim sword you would have been a bit too powerful_.'

'_Disorder_?'

'_Gone. The power that held it together drained completely and it is now just an ancient sword that can never be used again_.'

'_So Atem . . ._'

'_Atem has Disorder's true brother, Anarchy_.' Her voice faded and Anzu knew that this time the seraph was gone. Anzu put her sword away and turned to the children. A whimper drew her gaze to her, well, to one of her sons, Yugi. He opened his royal purple eyes and started to blink rapidly.

"Momma?" he called out. Anzu walked over and scooped him up in her arms as she fell to her knees.

"I'm here, Yugi." She said softly.

"Why'd we stop here? I want to see Daddy." He pouted. Anzu froze for a moment.

"Atem?" she whispered, her gaze nearly glazing over in shock. She was so close to seeing him again now.

The boy didn't seem to mind her spacing out, in fact, he was probably too tired to care. Yawning, he curled closer to her. "Yes, I want to go see Daddy, you said in the car before we died that we could see him." Anzu was blinking rapidly now before she remembered what Estelle said. She'd given a gift . . . ah.

Anzu smiled. '_Thank you._' She looked behind her to see her gravestone alongside Atem's new gravestone with ten others. Each of the ten small gravestones had a broken flower bud, probably for the girls, and five broken branches for the boys. Small daisies were set in the corners. A humming bird was on the infant's grave. She raised her brow. "So the world believes I gave birth to ten children. They must be insane."

She paused to think about that. Then again, until she passed on as an angel she'd probably be having Atem's children and since she was still pretty young when she died there was no doubt she would be having his kids. He was badass enough to assure her they would never be in danger.

The other children stirred then. Anzu looked over the children's graves again and quickly put together their order. Lacy and Macy were twins, the oldest. Yugi came second, Shanna and Samuel were twins, Laualie, Kate, and then the triplets, Noah, Blake, and Stephan. Anzu felt like hitting her past self. Seriously, putting ten kids on her? Not to mention two sets of twins and triplets? Gods, if this was true then she and Atem in 'life' must have started early, like, freshman year in high school.

She shrugged. "Whatever. What's done is done I suppose." She said. The children now clung to her, eyes still a bit sleepy. "Ready to go see Daddy?" she asked. They all nodded but all looked so tired. She felt a little bad having to make them move. The diamond in her hand hummed for a moment, making her lift her hand. It was glowing brightly before it seemed to dart away like a shooting star. Anzu smiled. "Daddy will greet us at the gates, no doubt."

* * *

Atem was sitting by the Lake of Chaos when Michael interrupted his thought process by smacking him on the head with a scroll. He looked up at his former master and frowned. "What did I do?"

Michael snorted and pointed at the scroll and what was written on it. "Explain this."

Atem took it and read it. Then read it again. "Michael, as far as I know, I was only Pharaoh."

"And yet," he said grabbing the scroll to read it out loud. "You had twins with your high school sweetheart while still in high school, and then some more kids before moving on to get a job and producing a total of ten children with a woman named Anzu Mazaki."

"I didn't write that!"

"You sure it's not some fantasy you have going in your head? By the way, you have another delivery."

Atem stood up, throwing his arms into the air. "Why am I wanted all the sudden! Why can't people leave a grumpy old archangel alone?"

"Wrong archangel to ask." Michael said as a diamond floated in front of Atem. Growling, Atem only had to touch the diamond before he froze. Michael did the same and looked to the side. "And you would be?"

Atem looked over to see a seraph grinning slyly at them, more so Atem. "I am Chaos, the first holy being He created; I am speaking to my reincarnation." There was a lengthy pause before the Archangel of Chaos got a good look at this seraph. He had black spiky hair and crimson eyes. Golden tan skin wrapped in what looked like fine silky white cotton for both shirt and pants.

Atem blinked. "I think you have the wrong person."

Chaos sighed. "You know, I knew I was stubborn but not _this_ stubborn. Your wife, Anzu will be waiting for you by the gates of Heaven with your ten children. Do you remember everything so far?"

Michael watched as his former apprentice paled slightly. "Atem?"

"I remember." He whispered. "It's fuzzy but . . . it's there . . ." he turned to his past self. "I was once Chaos, I was once a seraph. Disorder . . ."

"Disorder has been laid to rest forevermore; its spirit is with me, the one who was born to hold it. You have Anarchy, the sword that is the true brother of Disorder and because of that it has changed." Atem blinked and pulled out Anarchy to find that the spirit was correct, the holy metal was no longer on the blade edge, but it was also in the center of his sword like the sister daggers. "Now, I know you have those false family memories we gave you, you need to go to the gates. She's waiting."

Atem looked up, eyes wide as his heart started to speed up, adrenaline was rushing through him. "Truly?"

"Yes, you fool. Go get her you idiot." Chaos laughed and disappeared. Before Michael could even blink Atem had stepped into his portal and left for the Gates. The Archangel Prince could only blink.

"Well . . . I might as well follow." He said and stepped through his own portal. Atem rushed to the gates, the guard was looking a little guilty but he was shaking his head to a woman with shoulder length brown hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Aker!" he yelled out, making the guard jump and turn to him.

"Archangel Atem!" The woman turned to him, her eyes locking with his.

"Open the gate, she is mine." The guard's eyes widened and he opened the gates quickly and made sure they were all in before shutting it. He didn't stay for long and quickly left.

Atem and Anzu stood apart for a moment, only looking at each other but they were moving toward one another in a few seconds. Atem pulled her to his chest and he rested his chin upon her head. "Oh Atem." She sobbed.

A wiggle informed them that the small body in between them wanted some room. Pulling back somewhat, Atem grinned and took Yugi in his arms. "Daddy!" the boy sobbed and clutched his father's white robes.

"Anzu?"

The woman looked over to see her former spirit guide, now a pretty pale angel herself. "Kisara!" Both woman rushed forward and held each other in a gentle hug, tears leaking out of the corners of their eyes as they laughed. Atem smiled. It was amazing how happy he was. A tug made him look down to see one of his many children, Lacy, the oldest, was trying to get his attention.

"What is it darling?"

"When may we go to sleep?" she yawned. "I'm so tired." She said. Atem felt his heart gave a little tug before he picked her up and held her close. Yugi was holding him close, his arms tight around his father's neck. Atem grinned as he sifted through his memories as a seraph and found the boy as a tiny infant. The children around him had grown a little as well.

"Atem?"

He looked over to see Michael blinking in utter confusion. He couldn't help it, Atem laughed making Michael scowl. "She's back."

"Michael!" Anzu squealed and wrapped him in a friendly hug. The archangel smiled and both went into a light and friendly conversation following around the lines of, 'I'm glad you're back'. In the mess of all things she turned around and made eye contact with him. They both smiled.

Together.

~o~

By the end of the day Anzu was pretty tired herself. She walked into the room that she was sharing with Atem. After coming back she gone before the Lord and He gave her title back, the official Archangel of the Stars. Stepping out onto the balcony she spread out her wings in the setting light. "You still look like a seraph."

She turned to see Atem leaning against their bedroom door. "As I described it to Estelle, I am truly a seraph in disguise as an angel. She agreed with me."

Atem chuckled and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "You have no idea how good it feels to have you here, in my arms again."

"Oh I have a faint idea. I may have had Chaos to go snuggle up to but he wasn't Atem."

The Archangel of Chaos grinned. "It's good to know I can beat out my past self." Though it was faint, Atem could have sworn he heard someone snort indignantly and Anzu could hear a faint tinkling laughter. "I'm hungry." He said into her ear. Anzu sighed and leaned back into his warmth. She knew what he wanted, not that she was complaining.

"Well come on then, you're not the only one who's hungry." She whispered, turning around and pressed a series of kisses up his neck and jaw until she had his lips. Atem waved his hand, closing the heavy curtains on the balcony, bathing the room in darkness. He watched as Anzu's wings started to twinkle, in the night he could see the faint stardust that trailed off her wings.

They found the bed with ease. Anzu stripped herself of her long white dress. She could hear Atem removing his own clothes before she felt the brush of smooth skin rub against her own. It made she shiver slightly. "Cold?" he asked.

Anzu smiled and shook her head. "No, it's you." She laughed and settled on the bed, sighing as she hit the cool silk sheets. She felt the bed shift as Atem crawled over her. He rested his hips against hers, making her feel just how aroused he was. Moaning, she wrapped her arms around his torso, as if trying to hold on so she wouldn't go flying off into the oblivion.

"Gentle or rough." He asked. Oh God, seriously? He had to go and ask that.

"You and Chaos are exactly alike." She growled as Atem chuckled.

"I take it you want it rough."

"Damn right." She growled and nipped him with her teeth. Atem had to suck in a shocked gasp before he completely lost it.

"Well fine then." He said as he thrust into her in one swoop.

Anzu closed her eyes and arched her back, her wings spread out their entire length as she felt the pleasure nearly consume her. "Oh!" Atem's lips crashed onto her, his tongue brushing up against hers as he started to move.

With every thrust Anzu felt herself going just a little bit higher, climbing to that peak. She was almost there just one . . . he stopped. "Don't you dare!" she nearly snarled. She heard a confident snort before he gave one last slam, bringing them both over and tumbling down. Anzu clung to him, eyes closed as tiny little stars and a flash of bright colors impaired her vision for a moment.

When the wave of relaxation hit Atem collapsed on top of her. He wiggled off of her before he could completely crush her. Anzu sighed and wanted to stay like this but she knew that they had children now. They had to be prepared for a nightmare. "We have to clean up." She said softly.

Atem groaned a complaint but knew where she was coming from so he got up while Anzu went straight towards the restroom. When she came out, naked with only a towel to cover her up it made his lips twitch upon remembering his shower intrusion. Anzu's brow shot up, knowing what he was thinking of. "You've already completed to what you've promised, early, I should say, so no more until tomorrow night."

A sly grin crept across his face. "Or tomorrow morning in the shower." He said, his crimson eyes flashing. Anzu flashed him a wicked smile before slipping on her long silk dress.

"That doesn't sound bad at all. Now, clean up." She said in a commanding tone. Atem bowed before entering the bathroom, still wearing his sly grin. Once they were both back in bed they cuddled up close, Anzu on top resting her head over his heart. "Together." She whispered.

Atem's wings encircled them protectively. "Forever."

* * *

Estelle watched her and her lover's reincarnations sleep. It was a good feeling to see them together, like it should be with no one stepping in to stop them. "I'm glad to know that He will be supported again like you and father supported Him."

She turned to see her child, Rainer. Estelle smiled. "You were always so worried of His behalf."

He stepped forward; his six wings spread out and relaxed. "I had to be. For some time I thought if I left Him alone He would go insane before He finally calmed down about your death."

A snort came from behind them, making them look back to see Chaos shaking his head. "It disappoints me just a tiny bit that He sunk into grief that fast and didn't come out of it for some many hundreds of years."

Estelle stood up and pressed a kiss to his lips. "People, and gods, change over time, He has changed just as our reincarnations have changed."

"True." Chaos sighed before turning to Rainer. "Ready to go?"

Rainer smiled and turned back to the mirror that held the images of his former pupil and his pupil's lover. "Thank you." He said softly before turning back to his parents. "Yes, I'm ready, I've been so for a long time."

The seraphs disappeared to their old home, where the others were waiting for them. Anzu stepped from the shadows, it's a dream where she got to watch and no one got to notice her, but she's happy. It won't go completely back to normal; she won't be human or single again. She has a family now not to mention she her self is an archangel now.

She was oddly whole again. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be in the end, but that was for fate to decide but until Fate decided otherwise, Anzu would enjoy her happily ever after.

For good.

* * *

And the end to this story. A few many thanks need to go out to some peeps...

This would be for those who reviewed Anzu's Avenging Angel...

Maga Valkyria

Sara Darkotter

Ultimate Ending

fantasia-49

JackSparrowLover4ever

peachi goddess

Revpreg

shadow-fox313

From Summer to Autumn

MidnightReader1

VampiressBeauty20

SweetComplications

Emerald Eme-Pon Walker

Ryuketsu no Hana

ladychris07

yamiyugifan01

Animala Swan

ZayZay1221

Becca-Loves-Yuge

Revolutionshippingismylife

IceFire Dragon Alchemist73

paigeydoll

Shades-Soul

The Story Master

Dark Shining Light

revolutionshippinglover

Atem and

Jessica rae

Cindy Medeiros

Thundercat

Mirrorsdeath17

somnialunae

Iloverevolutionshipping

hot Yami and teaanzu romance

ChocoKoko

Lynny-the-Fool

PandaTeddyClaws

Sakurayamuni

oooo la la yami

ATEM AND ANZU TOGETHER

axalover11

princesskisara

The Fan of All Adventures

pegasiger

Felling

Cindy Medeiros

Sapphiet

CrazyTomboyMonsterLove16

Guest 1

Guest 2

whitethorniedrose

Descendents' Eyes

And this is for those who reviewed Atem's Starlit Seraph...

axalover11

7 guests

pegasiger

RedMoonAlchemist

The Story Master

Sapphiet

Aquio Moto

Ryuketsu no Hana

CrimsonSrawberry17

ellenmedeiros12

C.A. Penny

thepenmeetspaper

Dark ring of hope

StarChild97

Whaters

Xevshak

xXYomiXx

Descendents' Eyes

Sentinel Tyrande

Akai22878

whitethorniedrose

MidnightReader1

The Queen of Water

Lynny-the-Fool

R3iga1004

DizzyDiana

and finally...

axalover!

Thank you everyone for reading these stories. Since my poll is practically complete now I will start with Dragon Lords and Finish that as fast as I can so I may start on the other stories as soon as possible! Thanks again you guys, I hope to see you all in the future! :D

Have a nice day! (or night) ((Also Happy Holidays! :3))

COMPLETE!


End file.
